Unintended
by Rihem
Summary: La place du travail dans la vie de JJ met en péril son couple et sa famille. De son côté Hotch doit faire des choix pour l'équipe, mais aussi pour lui-même.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire._

_Pour ceux qui voudraient une suite pour "Le reste de notre vie" actuellement je n'arrive pas à l'écrire, je devrais remanier les chapitres parce que ça ne va pas comme je veux._

_En attendant voici donc une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et normalement j'irai au bout en publiant régulièrement la suite._

_N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis._

_A bientôt!_

* * *

**« Et voilà ! »** JJ se fraya un chemin sur la table pour déposer devant eux le plat de dinde de Thanksgiving. Elle avait invité toute l'équipe du département des sciences du comportement chez elle pour fêter la traditionnelle fête à la dinde.

**« Celle-ci n'a pas été graciée par le président. »** constata Spencer Reid, le petit génie du groupe, en regardant l'oiseau au centre de la table. Chaque année le président des États-Unis d'Amérique gracié une dinde qui ne finirait pas en plat principal de cette journée.

Les autres sourirent et David Rossi, le doyen du groupe et celui qui se disait le plus fin gourmet en référence à ses origines italiennes, se leva, couteau et fourche à la main pour découper l'animal en ce jour de « l'action de Grâce ».

L'ambiance était joviale et détendue, ils n'étaient qu'entre eux parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre de jours pour rejoindre leurs familles, alors ils restaient à Washington, près des locaux du FBI, au cas où; mais ce soir, ils étaient bien décidés à prendre du bon temps après Halloween et en attendant Noël.

Les assiettes se tendirent vers Rossi, tandis que celui-ci piquait avec dextérité les morceaux de viande.

**« Vraiment c'est excellent JJ. »** la félicita Derek Morgan, **« je n'ai jamais mangé une dinde aussi bonne à part chez ma mère. »**

JJ rougit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en regardant Pénélope Garcia, la spécialiste en informatique, et Emily Prentiss, un peu gênée.

**« Les filles m'ont bien aidé. »** admit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Si tu savais à quel point c'est dur d'enfoncer des herbes dans le... »**

**« Merci Garcia, on va éviter les détails. »** lui suggéra Prentiss en lui coupant la parole.

Les autres sourirent et tous mangèrent en discutant, de tout, de rien, surtout du bureau, et des réformes que les bureaux allaient subir. Malgré toute la joie qu'était censée apporter ce dîner, tous savaient qu'ils étaient sur un siège éjectable ces derniers temps, il fallait faire des économies, et les tueurs en série mobilisaient beaucoup d'effectif pour de petits résultats.

La bouteille de vin ramenée par Rossi remplissaient les verres des convives, allégeant l'ambiance de la soirée et laissant l'humour revenir au premier plan. On parlait désormais de souvenirs amusants, le chapeau d'anniversaire de Spencer, les expériences pseudo-scientifique au bureau, les petits ratés en mission.

**« Un dessert ? »** suggéra JJ, voyant que les assiettes de ses collègues étaient vides.

**« Volontiers. » **répondit Rossi en essuyant ses lèvres du coin de sa serviette, l'air déjà repu.

**« La gourmandise est un vilain défaut. »** plaisanta Prentiss.

Ils rirent et JJ apporta le traditionnel gâteau au potiron. Chacun prit sa part et ils continuèrent à manger et à boire, le champagne remplaçant désormais le vin sur la table.

Les cafés arrivèrent ensuite, clôturant un copieux repas. Chacun commença à se lever, tasses fumantes à la main ils discutaient désormais par petit groupe pendant que JJ débarrassait les assiettes.

**« Un peu d'aide ? »** elle leva la tête vers Aaron Hotchner, leur supérieur mais néanmoins ami.

Elle se redressa, tenant plusieurs assiettes à la manière des serveurs dans les restaurants.

**« C'est gentil. »** répondit-elle en souriant et en retournant dans la cuisine séparée du salon par un bar.

Hotch prit le plat qui ne contenait plus que les parties immangeable de la dinde et le ramena près de l'évier.

**« Comment vont Will et Henry ? »** lui demanda t-il en lui passant le plat.

**« Il est parti avec Henry fêter Thanksgiving avec de la famille. » **répondit-elle en s'emparant du plat et en le plongeant dans l'évier déjà rempli d'une eau savonneuse et dégraissante. Elle retira ses mains de l'eau et chercha des yeux un torchon que Hotch alla chercher pour elle.

**« Merci. » **lui dit-elle en s'essuyant les mains.

Ils retournèrent à la table, prenant les assiettes et les verres.

**« Et Jack ? » **demanda JJ.

**« Il est chez la famille d'Haley, j'ai pensé que c'était bien pour lui de passer un peu de temps avec eux. Ils l'adorent, et ça me donne l'impression de ne pas l'isoler complètement de sa mère. »**

JJ lui sourit. Depuis la mort d'Haley, Hotch faisait de gros efforts pour faire perdurer sa mémoire auprès de lui.

**« Tu aurais du nous demander de t'aider ! » **lança Pénélope Garcia en saisissant les derniers couverts sur la table, **« ça aurait été plus vite et personne n'aurait sali son costume. » **ajouta t-elle à voix basse à JJ en désignant du regard la chemise de Hotch qui avait pris une superbe tâche de graisse. **« ça va être un cauchemar à faire partir. »** continua t-elle.

JJ rougit légèrement et dit : **« J'ai des chemises de Will, si vous voulez vous changer. Je laverai celle-là et la rapporterai au bureau dès qu'elle sera aussi blanche qu'avant. » **proposa JJ qui préférait ne pas laisser son supérieur partir de chez elle avec une chemise sale à nettoyer. Savait-il d'ailleurs comment faire avec ce genre de tâche ?

Avec tous les regards braqués sur sa chemise Hotch accepta la proposition de JJ qui l'entraîna derrière elle, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec William Lamontagne, son compagnon et le père d'Henry.

Elle fouilla dans la penderie et sortit une chemise blanche qu'elle déposa sur le lit.

**« Je vous laisse vous changer. Si vous avez besoin appelez moi. » **Elle sortit en souriant.

JJ était presque toujours très souriante, très enjouée, elle tenait la double casquette de l'agent de terrain et des relations avec la presse. C'est elle qui choisissait les affaires que l'équipe allait traiter et elle portait ce lourd fardeau avec ce sourire dont elle ne se départissait qu'en de rares occasions.

Elle sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle avant de regagner la cuisine.

Dans la chambre Aaron Hotchner commença par retirer son éternelle cravate noire, il la posa soigneusement sur le lit tout en constatant qu'elle aussi n'avait pas échappé à la graisse. Son attention se reporta sur sa chemise qu'il déboutonna avant de la poser soigneusement de manière à ne pas tâcher le couvre lit de JJ. Il attrapa l'autre chemise et la passa. Elle n'était pas tout à fait à sa taille, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il la boutonna et laissa le haut ouvert de manière, autant qu'il était capable de le concevoir, négligée.

Il sortit de la chambre et regagna la cuisine. Dans le couloir qui l'y conduisait il regarda les photos étalées sur les murs, des souvenirs figés. Elles représentaient JJ, Henry, et Will, une famille...

**« JJ, j'ai laissé ma cravate également. » **dit-il avant d'essuyer les remarques moqueuses de Morgan ou Rossi.

Il posa son regard sur l'horloge qui indiquait que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et continua : **« Il me semble que c'est également l'heure de prendre congé, je veux tous vous voir en forme au bureau demain matin. »**

Tous maugréèrent de bon cœur et vinrent saluer JJ avant de partir par groupe de deux Prentiss et Morgan, Garcia et Reid et Hotch et Rossi.

JJ les regarda regagner leurs voiture avant de refermer la porte, il faisait sombre dehors et le vent glacé soufflait par bourrasques emportant les feuilles des arbres, annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de l'hiver.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà le chapitre 2! _

_Merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cette suite et bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Chemise blanche et cravate noire**

La chemise blanche d'Aaron Hotchner devant elle, JJ attendait que son fer à repasser soit assez chaud pour retirer les plis d'après lavage. Depuis deux jours la chemise et la cravate de son supérieur étaient restées posées dans un coin de la chambre, sur une chaise en attendant qu'elle ait le temps de s'en charger vraiment. Hotch lui avait déjà rendu la chemise de Will qui attendait sagement d'être, elle aussi, lavée puis repassée. Elle posa le fer sur la chemise et commença à repasser quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des petits pas précipités courir en tout sens en criant :

**« Maman ! »**

Elle reposa le fer à repasser sur le côté et sortit de la pièce, s'agenouillant dans le couloir pour attraper son petit garçon qui courait vers elle, les mains en avant. Elle se redressa, Henry dans les bras et profita d'un câlin avec son fils. Le père de celui-ci se tenait dans l'entrée, les sacs de voyage à la main. Il venait de décharger la voiture. JJ leva les yeux vers lui avant de se baisser pour reposer Henry au sol, le petit garçon en profitant pour rejoindre sa chambre et ses jouets, laissant ses deux parents en tête à tête.

**« Tout c'est bien passé ? » **lui demanda t'elle.

**« Très bien, tout le monde était content de revoir Henry, et tu nous as beaucoup manqué. » **répondit Will.

Will s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par la taille avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »** rectifia t-il.

JJ lui sourit et le lui rendit avant de se rappeler que son fer à repasser chauffait toujours.

**« Je suis en train de repasser. » **lui dit-elle avant de dégager tendrement de son étreinte.

Il la laissa filer en la regardant. Elle était parfaite. Il s'était souvent demandé comment une femme aussi belle, à qui tout semblait sourire, avait pu accepter qu'il partage sa vie. Il se tourna et fit face aux sacs qu'il saisit avant de rejoindre JJ dans la chambre où elle avait pris l'habitude de repasser pour éviter qu'Henry ne provoque un accident avec le fer à repasser en courant.

JJ s'était remise à la tâche et repassait soigneusement la chemise que lui avait laissé Hotch avant de la plier et de la poser sur le lit.

Elle posa son regard sur les chiffres du réveil, il était l'heure de préparer le déjeuner.

**« Je vais aller préparer de quoi manger. » **lança t-elle à Will en débranchant le fer à repasser.

Il lui sourit avant de la laisser filer vers la cuisine, Henry manifestement sur ses talons, en train de demander ce qu'ils allaient manger et si il pourrait avoir du gâteau pour le dessert.

Will resta dans la chambre, triant les affaires dans les sacs, sales, propres, cadeaux pour Henry, trousses de toilettes il essayait tant bien que mal de tout remettre à sa place.

Gêné dans son intention de tout ranger par la table à repasser toujours ouverte, il vérifia que le fer avait refroidi et se décida à la plier avant de la placer dans le fond du placard, le fer près d'elle, pour ne pas passer des heures à le chercher à la prochaine utilisation.

Son attention se reporta ensuite sur les vêtements que JJ venait de plier, il reconnut une de ses chemises mais l'autre chemise n'était pas à lui, et la cravate noire près de celle-ci ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute sur son propriétaire. Will avait toujours eu l'impression que le costume de Hotch était cousu sur lui tant il était rare de le voir dans d'autres tenues. Il resta un instant à faire face au duo chemise-cravate de Hotch sans trop savoir ce que ça faisait là mais la voix de JJ le ramena à la réalité :

**« Will tu peux venir mettre la table ? »**

Il regarda une dernière fois le linge sur le lit et se rendit dans la cuisine pour aider JJ. Henry était assis sur la chaise du bar et grignotait un bout de pain que sa mère lui avait donné pour le faire patienter.

**« Fais attention à ne pas lui couper l'appétit avec ça. » **dit Will d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu un peu moins moralisateur mais qui reflétait son trouble.

JJ le regarda surprise de son reproche. Elle ne remarqua pas sa mine sombre et mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Will ouvrit un placard et en sortit trois assiettes qu'il disposa sur la table de la salle à manger avant de revenir chercher les couverts, puis les verres, et quelques condiments.

Il mit Henry sur son siège avec son rehausseur, il était encore trop petit pour atteindre la table sans une pile d'encyclopédie sous les fesses. Il s'assit à son tour tendis que JJ arrivait avec le plat chaud.

Elle s'assit en face de Will et ils commencèrent à déjeuner, la conversation portait sur le bref voyage de ses deux hommes pour Thanksgiving.

De son côté Aaron Hotchner avait profité de son jour de repos pour aller chercher Jack chez ses grands-parents maternels. Malgré la mort d'Haley il était resté très proche de sa famille et personne ne lui avait fait porter la responsabilité de la mort de son ex-femme. Ils savaient tous qu'Aaron avait profondément aimé Haley et que c'était son travail qui les avait séparés.

**« Comment vas-tu ? » **lui demanda sa belle-sœur, Jessica, en souriant et en servant le café.

**« Bien. »** répondit-il sans plus s'étaler sur sa vie.

Elle agita sa cuillère dans sa tasse pour dissoudre le sucre et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

**« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » **continua t-elle.

Il la regarda surpris par cette soudaine intrusion dans sa sphère privée et intime mais la sœur d'Haley était, par la force des choses, devenue sa confidente.

**« Je n'ai pas le temps. » **se contenta t-il de répondre pour éviter de dire que depuis le divorce d'avec Haley, puis sa mort, il n'avait jamais eut la volonté de recommencer quelque chose avec quelqu'un.

**« Je suis toujours marié à mon travail. » **continua t-il en essayant de plaisanter.

Elle lui sourit et commença à raconter le séjour de Jack, à quel point ils étaient tous heureux de le voir, à quel point il leur rappelait Haley et sa joie de vivre c'était une partie d'elle qui vivait en lui, et ils étaient tous ravie de l'avoir. Aaron le savait, il essayait toujours de considérer son fils comme un individu à part entière mais il voyait en lui sa mère et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir qu'une partie d'Haley vivait encore.

Après le café il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre du séjour de ses beaux-parents pour regarder le jardin baigné des derniers rayons du pâle soleil de novembre. Il repensait à la question de sa belle-sœur sur sa vie sentimentale. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté de refaire sa vie après la mort d'Haley ? D'ailleurs il aurait pu refaire sa vie dès son divorce mais à ce moment là il pensait encore qu'il pourrait arranger les choses, ils s'étaient aimés depuis le lycée, il l'avait toujours aimé, et il avait, peut-être stupidement, pensé qu'il finirait sa vie avec elle, et une partie de lui avait respecté ce choix en disparaissant avec elle. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas insensible aux femmes, il ne l'avait jamais été... Il avait été fidèle pendant son mariage mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir de l'attirance pour d'autres femmes... **_« Pour une autre femme »_** pensa t-il un instant avant de se ressaisir, il s'en voulait d'avoir ce genre de pensées qu'il estimait néfaste parce qu'elle avait une famille, parce qu'elle était fiancée, et parce qu'elle aimait un autre homme.

Jack vint le tirer de ses pensées en le rejoignant avec son sac à dos près à repartir chez eux pour ré-affronter la dernière ligne droite avant les vacances de Noël. Il sourit à son fils, salua sa belle-famille, et s'installa dans la voiture, direction Washington.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le chapitre 3 - Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Tout ce que tu caches**

Will regardait JJ dormir, ses bras enlaçant le corps de la jeune femme qui respirait paisiblement. Il la trouvait magnifique. Du bout de ses doigts il parcourait le ventre de la jeune femme, le ventre à l'intérieur duquel avait grandi Henry, le résultat de leur amour. Il déposa un furtif baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme qui frémit au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre il habitait alors à la Nouvelle Orléans, son père venait de décéder, le laissant avec un éventreur qui sévissait dans le quartier français et elle était venue, avec l'équipe, il l'avait tout de suite aimé, c'était quelque chose qui venait du fond de lui-même, quelque chose qui faisait qu'il aurait pu la suivre pieds nus jusqu'en Thaïlande... Et c'était toujours vrai aujourd'hui, peut-être plus que jamais mais étais-ce le cas pour JJ ? Peut-être ne l'aimait-elle plus autant qu'avant.

Il avait préféré taire l'histoire de la chemise de Hotch pliée sur le lit, après tout, ce n'était qu'une chemise, et il avait confiance en JJ, même si il s'était souvent posé des questions sur sa relation avec l'agent Hotchner, dès les débuts... Elle avait toujours été là, derrière Aaron Hotchner, comme son ombre, agent de liaison, parfois confidente... Au détour d'une conversation JJ s'était confiée à lui, et lui avait avoué que si ils s'étaient connus dans d'autres situations, peut-être qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre eux... Mais à l'époque il y avait Haley, et Will avait supposé que Hotch était un homme fidèle, droit dans ses chaussures, aussi lisse que son costume et puis Haley avait quitté Hotch avant de se faire assassiner... Will espérait que tous ces événements lui avait laissé le temps de construire et solidifier son couple avec JJ, il avait abandonné sa chère Nouvelle-Orléans pour faire sa vie à Washington avec elle et leur fils... mais au fond de lui il avait toujours cette peur d'être laissé sur le côté de la route de JJ, et de devoir continuer sans elle.

Gagné par une soudaine anxiété, Will avait délicatement retiré ses mains des épaules du corps et JJ et s'était levé, dans la maison tout était paisible. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure de la porte d'Henry, le petit garçon dormait, ses jouets dans les bras. Will continua jusqu'au bar de la cuisine et l'ouvrit. Dedans traînaient quelques bouteilles utilisées lorsque les amis venaient. Il attrapa la bouteille de whisky et s'en servit un fond de verre. Il aurait préféré une pinte de bière mais depuis qu'il vivait avec JJ, il avait freiné sa consommation d'alcool et avait réussi, pendant un temps à se sevrer de cette habitude qu'il avait depuis commencé étant adolescent au détour des bars du quartiers français où il passait son temps à l'époque. Il avala le verre d'un trait et replaça la bouteille dans le placard. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire était mal, surtout après les efforts qu'il avait fait pour arrêter. Il posa son verre dans l'évier et entreprit de le laver pour camoufler l'odeur de l'alcool.

**« Will ? » **JJ était debout et regardait dans sa direction, pas très réveillée.

**« J'avais soif. » **mentit Will en soulevant le verre couvert de liquide vaisselle.

JJ hocha la tête comme si cette réponse la satisfaisait.

**« Retourne te coucher, j'arrive. » **lui dit-il en essayant d'afficher un sourire rassurant.

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans leur lit. Il soupira et posa le verre avant d'avaler une pastille pour la gorge astuce de fumeurs pour camoufler la cigarette, et des buveurs d'alcool pour masquer l'odeur de la boisson. Enfin il retourna près de JJ pour terminer sa nuit.

Dans les locaux de Quantico, l'agent Hotchner était arrivé le premier, comme à son habitude. Une pile de dossiers attendait sur son bureau qu'il les ouvre et les renvoie à Erin Strauss, sa supérieure. Beaucoup de paperasses mais c'était le lot de ceux qui voulaient progresser et gravir les échelons de vers le haut de l'échelle, et, qui sait, la direction du FBI.

Hotch s'assit et commença à ouvrir les pochettes, réduction de budget, frais du jet, suppression de la machine à café, … l'État se serrait la ceinture et s'était eux qui en pâtissait... Il attrapa un autre dossier, et du relire plusieurs fois pour en être sûr : _« suppression de postes et reclassement des effectifs. »_ ainsi ses craintes se confirmaient, ils étaient sur des sièges éjectables... Il avait déjà tenté d'expliquer à Strauss que toute l'équipe était indispensable... Il se mit à lire le dossier avec attention, on lui demandait de supprimer deux à trois postes... c'était impensable... évidemment on proposait des solutions, départ en retraite anticipée, mutation dans d'autres bureaux, voir à l'étranger, poste d'enseignant dans des universités ou des écoles de police... Hotch lisait tout ça avec attention, « **_réduire de moitié l'effectif »_**. Il finit par fermer le dossier. Il n'était pas question de se séparer des autres, il devrait en discuter avec Strauss même si il savait qu'ils avaient tous les mains liées peut-être pourrait-il négocier quelques postes.

En contre-bas les lumières commençaient à s'allumer et le bureau à s'agiter, signe que la journée allait commencer. Il n'en parlerait pas aux autres, pas pour l'instant, pas tant qu'il n'aurait vu Strauss. Il mit le dossier dans un tiroir du bureau et commença à signer les rapports sur une affaire qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours auparavant, peu avant Thanksgiving.

On frappa à la porte.

**« Oui ? » **interrogea l'agent Hotchner en levant les yeux du dossier.

JJ poussa la porte.

**« Bonjour, je vous rapporte votre chemise et votre cravate. » **fit-elle en brandissant un sac en plastique.

Hotch se leva de son siège, reboutonnant sa veste et approcha de la jeune femme. Il prit le sac et remercia JJ.

**« Beaucoup de travail ? » **lui demanda JJ en désignant les dossiers sur le bureau.

**« Beaucoup de papiers. » **répondit-il sans en dire plus, avec le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle hocha la tête et repartie vers son bureau où l'attendait sa propre paperasse. Elle devait choisir les affaires sur lesquels ils allaient devoir enquêter, et souvent elle avait l'impression de choisir qui aurait le droit de vivre et qui allait devoir mourir.

Hotch referma la porte et se rassit à son bureau, posant le sac en plastique près de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit sa chemise soigneusement pliée et sa cravate noire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Et me voilà avec le Chapitre 4, un début d'enquête. Je vous préviens, ça ne sera pas détaillé, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse et je n'ai pas la plume d'Agatha Christie pour le suspens alors j'évite de trop m'enfoncer là dedans. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. _

_En attendant merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – The Nightmare before Christmas**

Le téléphone de l'agent Hotchner s'éclaira un instant avant de se mettre à vibrer. Tiré de son sommeil un peu brutalement, il tâtonna jusqu'à poser la main dessus et décrocha :

**« Hotch... »** répondit-il, quelque peu ensommeillé tout en se massant les yeux de l'autre main. Il hochait la tête, enregistrant les informations qu'on lui donnait. **« Oui, très bien. Contacte les autres. »**. Il raccrocha, c'était reparti. Il se leva, téléphone dans la main et passa dans le couloir, Jack dormait profondément. Il soupira et composa le numéro de la sœur d'Haley.

**« Allô, Jessica, c'est Aaron... » **

Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis il la remercia, elle arriverait dans peu de temps, et s'occuperait de Jack **_« le temps qu'il faudrait. »_**.

Hotch commença à se préparer et attrapa son sac de voyage, toujours prêt pour ce genre d'intervention urgente, celles qui prenaient même le pas sur les dossiers de JJ. Il pensa un instant à elle. Elle devait, comme lui, se préparer, en ce moment même, prendre son sac, et dire au revoir à ses deux hommes. A cette pensée il tressaillit et il alla doucement regarder Jack dormir en attendant l'arrivée de Jessica.

**« Un café ? »** JJ était debout devant la machine à café de la cuisine, Will affichait une mine fatiguée, lassée, mais résignée. Il hocha la tête et JJ sortit une tasse du placard. Will regarda l'heure qu'affichait le four, à peine deux heures du matin. Il soupira, depuis son retour il avait pu passer en tout et pour tout, une seule nuit avec JJ et voilà qu'elle devait partir en mission. Bien que faisant lui aussi parti des forces de l'ordre, il avait sacrifié sa carrière pour un poste plus routinier qui ne l'éloignait pas de la maison pour rester avec Henry. Parfois il avait l'impression que le schéma classique était inversé chez eux, il n'était pas question de mère au foyer, mais d'un papa poule, sur le coup il pensa à un hippocampe, parce que c'était une image plus valorisante, presque une notion de chevalerie dans le petit cheval de mer et sans doute parce qu'il était fatigué.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par la tasse de liquide brunâtre que JJ lui tendait.

**« Merci. » **lui dit-il.

Elle affichait un sourire gêné. Chaque fois qu'elle partait en mission elle culpabilisait de le laisser là avec Henry, seuls tous les deux mais arrêter les méchants c'était une vocation chez eux et elle aimait à penser qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, c'était l'alarme, il était temps qu'elle parte. Elle posa sa tasse et s'approcha de la chambre d'Henry, Will derrière elle, ils regardèrent un instant leur fils dormir, pour JJ s'était une manière de prendre des forces et du courage avant d'aller affronter un nouveau monstre d'inhumanité puis ils retournèrent dans le salon.

Will passa sa main sur la joue de JJ en souriant. **« Sois prudente et reviens nous en un seul morceau. »**. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et elle parti. Le laissant seul avec Henry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les lumières s'étaient éteintes, Will était retourné dormir, seul.

Au bureau l'ambiance était électrique, Hotch passait en coup de vent, des piles de feuilles dans les bras, Garcia trottinant du mieux qu'elle pouvait derrière lui sur ses talons. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient au fur et à mesure que chacun arrivait, la mine fatiguée, leur sac de voyage sur les épaules, parfois un oreiller et une couverture confortable pour le voyage en jet.

Chacun posa son attirail à son bureau et se rendit en salle de réunion où David Rossi avait pris l'initiative de faire chauffer du café pour réveiller les esprits encore embrumés, ce qu'ils allaient voir n'avait rien d'un rêve et la plupart des cauchemars n'arrivaient pas à former ces images là.

C'est JJ qui, venant de prendre connaissance du cas, se mit tout de même à la tâche pour présenter la sordide affaire sur laquelle ils allaient devoir travailler.

Chacun avait regardé les images défiler, des paquets cadeaux contenant des restes humains, une sorte de tueur de Noël alors que novembre finissait à peine. Ces paquets étaient accrochés dans les sapins que les municipalités et les centre commerciaux commençaient à installer pour la période des fêtes.

Quand ils décollèrent pour Houston, ils avaient tous perdu l'envie de terminer leur nuit, la seule chose qu'ils espéraient était de ne pas croiser dans les airs, ce macabre Père Noël.

**« On se croirait dans l'Étrange Noël de Mr Jack »** plaisanta Reid pour détendre l'atmosphère dans le jet.

Les autres levèrent les yeux vers lui, oui, effectivement, ça ressemblait aux cadeaux de Jack dans le film animé de Tim Burton, mis à part qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un vrai tueur et non pas d'un squelette échappé du monde d'Halloween.

**« Doit-on rajouter Tim Burton à la liste de nos suspects potentiels ? » **demanda Morgan à Prentiss en souriant.

C'est Hotch qui répondit, rappelant ses troupes à l'ordre : **« Contentons nous d'établir un profil. »**

Noël... Pourraient-ils espérer avoir un vrai Noël un jour sans que ce ne soit entaché par des fous qui offraient des paquets cadeaux plein de restes humains ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au commissariat de Police de Houston, c'est JJ qui fit les présentations et qui demanda où ils pourraient s'installer le temps de résoudre l'affaire. On leur indiqua un bureau et tous s'y rendirent, voilà le QG qu'ils auraient pour, ils l'espéraient tous, le moins de temps possible.

Hotch divisa l'équipe, Prentiss et Rossi, Reid et Morgan et JJ et lui. Chaque groupe avait une tâche à accomplir, Prentiss et Rossi devaient aller sur les scènes de découverte des paquets, Reid et Morgan, chez le légiste et JJ et lui commenceraient à regarder ce que la police pouvait leur fournir comme informations en ce début d'enquête.

JJ était partie chercher les dossiers, et revint avec un carton qu'elle posa sur un bureau de leur salle, près de Hotch. Il la regarda et dit : **« Merci JJ. »**

**« On va avoir du travail. » **Elle attrapa un paquet de feuilles et continua : **« Rien n'est classé. »**

En fonction des postes de police, ils avaient l'habitude de tomber sur un peu de tout niveau classement mais au final, ici il n'y avait rien de classer et JJ commença à se coller à la tâche, Hotch l'oreille vissé au téléphone avec tour à tour Rossi, Morgan, et Garcia. Il n'était pas question de laisser filer celui que la presse appelait déjà : _**« Le cauchemar de l'Avant. » **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5! _

_Je voulais remercier les personnes qui suivent l'histoire et celles qui laissent des reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer. _

_J'ai pris un peu de retard dans la mise en ligne, j'espère que je pourrais avancer un peu plus la semaine prochaine.  
_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 -Pro-fils?**

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, une fois, puis une seconde, enfin on décrocha.

**« Allô ? » **interrogea la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

**« Will, c'est moi. »**

Le voix de JJ le fit sourire. Chaque fois qu'elle était en mission, il attendait ses appels avec impatience et ça lui donnait l'impression de vraiment compter pour elle.

**« Comment ça se passe au Texas ? »** demanda le jeune homme.

**« Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. » **lui répondit-elle, elle n'avait pas à parlé de ses missions au téléphone, même avec des proches mais elle savait que pour Will il s'agissait d'une manière détournée de lui demander si tout se passait bien.

De l'autre côté du fil JJ entendit une sorte de bruit précipité et Will dire : **« Tu veux parler à maman ? »**

Elle sourit, les larmes au bord des yeux. Chaque fois qu'elle partait en mission loin d'eux c'était un crève cœur, en partie parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'abandonner Henry.

**« Maman ? »** interrogea la petite voix de l'autre côté du téléphone.

**« Bonjour Henry. »** répondit JJ, heureuse de l'entendre. **« comment vas-tu mon bébé ? »**

Henry commença à raconter sa journée avec ses mots d'enfants, parfois ce n'était pas très compréhensible mais pour JJ c'était comme si il lui écrivait un best-seller, ça valait tout l'or du monde. Et puis bientôt il lui dit « A**u revoir maman »**, tout doucement, et les larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de JJ. Will reprit le téléphone et continua : **« Il est fatigué. »**

JJ s'apprêtait à répondre quand la voix de Hotch se fit entendre :

**« JJ, on a besoin de toi. » **

Elle se tourna vers son supérieur qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui la regardait au téléphone, les yeux brillants. Elle hocha la tête, et reprit le combiné. De l'autre côté du fil, Will attendait, elle lui dit :

**« Je dois y aller. »** et raccrocha.

Will allait répondre mais la tonalité cessa soudain. Il posa le téléphone sur son socle et se tourna vers Henry qui le regardait, tenant un livre dans ses mains. Il était l'heure de lui lire son histoire. Il s'approcha du garçon et se mit à sa hauteur :

**« Alors qu'as-tu choisi ? »**

Tout l'équipe se tenait dans la salle de réunion de l'unité de police où ils avaient domicilié leur quartier général pour l'enquête. Tout le monde attendait que JJ arrive pour qu'ils puissent leur communiquer le profil du tueur. La jeune femme lissa sa veste et se plaça près du docteur Spencer Reid. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil auquel il répondit par un sourire tout aussi bref, il était temps de faire la chasse aux méchants. C'est Rossi qui commença par énoncer le profil, racontant que cette personne était, comme souvent, monsieur tout le monde, victime, sans doute, d'un traumatisme récent qui avait fait remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux liés à Noël. JJ pensa que ça pouvait correspondre à n'importe qui, après tout, qui avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait pour Noël ? C'était un peu le fantasme des cadeaux extraordinaire et souvent la déception à l'ouverture, mais tout le monde ne devenait pas un psychopathe pour autant... Hotch continua, le tueur avait un endroit pour tuer ses victimes, loin de la civilisation pour ne pas qu'on puisse les entendre crier... Reid parlait de la personnalité et de la psychologie du tueur, un psychopathe, sans doute investit d'une mission JJ ne put s'empêcher de penser à Tobias et au fait que Reid connaissait bien ce sujet. Elle cacha un tressaillement. Morgan continua, il pouvait être violent, très violent, Prentiss renchérit qu'il sévissait sans doute seulement à l'arme blanche. Ce fut au tour de JJ de s'avancer, devant elles, presque religieusement, les policiers notaient les détails.

**« Nous vous recommandons le plus extrême prudence. »**

C'est ainsi qu'elle laissa la place aux questions des policiers.

Pendant ce temps Will avait couché Henry à grand renfort de contes de fées que le petit bonhomme adorait. Quand Henry avait basculé dans le sommeil, il avait déposé un baiser sur son front et s'était levé en se dirigeant à pas feutré vers la porte de la chambre. Il lui avait jeté un dernier regard. Le visage du petit garçon était doucement éclairé par la veilleuse, il ressemblait tellement à JJ... Will chassa cette pensée de sa tête et retourna au salon. Il n'avait pas oublié que JJ lui avait littéralement raccroché au nez dès que Hotch l'avait appelé. Une fois de plus il avait l'impression de passer derrière lui et il eut la soudaine envie de prendre un verre. Il ouvrit le bar et ressortit la bouteille de Whisky en se disant qu'il faudrait en racheter une au cas où ils recevraient des amis parce qu'elle ne contenait plus que quelques verres. Il avala le liquide qui lui brûla la gorge et se resservit. Ce soir il n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà le chapitre 6, il n'est pas très gros, mais les suivants le seront. _

_En attendant, merci pour vos reviews et vos follows, c'est agréable de savoir qu'on est lu._

_A bientôt!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Mensonges...**

**« Tout va bien, Henry dort. Bonne soirée JJ. » **Will avait raccroché, laissant JJ complètement désemparée de l'autre côté du téléphone. Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de lui faire comprendre qu'elle dérangeait. Un doute s'inscrit dans son esprit, peut-être était-ce le cas ? Peut-être que Will était avec quelqu'un pendant qu'elle était en mission. Elle essaya de se raisonner, Will gardait Henry et il n'aurait jamais amené quelqu'un d'autre devant Henry, et elle appelait sur le fixe, donc il était chez eux. Peut-être, après tout, qu'Henry dormait vraiment, et qu'il était fatigué.

Elle s'assit sur le bout de son lit songeuse quand Morgan apparut à la porte :

**« JJ, on va manger par groupe de deux, pour qu'une partie de l'équipe puisse dormir, et l'autre rester sur l'enquête, je pars avec Prentiss ça te dérange pas si je te laisse avec Reid ? »**

**« Pas de soucis Derek. » **répondit-elle en essayant de paraître aller bien.

**« Merci, je pense que je n'aurai pas supporté de passer une autre soirée à écouter ses statistiques sur les empoissonnements alimentaires à petite dose au fast-food. »**

JJ sourit, et Morgan partit rejoindre Emily Prentiss pour grignoter avant de reprendre l'enquête qui avançait à petits pas.

JJ se releva et regarda par la fenêtre dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

**« ça va JJ ? » **demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et fit face à l'agent Aaron Hotchner.

**« Henry dormait déjà. » **dit elle en soulevant son téléphone, prétextant que c'était la raison de sa pré-occupation.

Hotch hocha la tête, la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment et il voyait bien que ce n'était pas seulement le petit garçon qui la perturbait.

Voyant qu'il l'observait, elle ajouta :

**« Et Will semblait pressé de raccrocher. »**

Elle avait lâché ce qui la tracassait, que Will ne soit pas comme d'habitude.

**« Il a peut-être eu une grosse journée. » **lança Hotch avant de continuer **« Sors toi ça de la tête et profite de ton repas avec Reid pour décompresser. »**

Elle lui sourit et il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre David Rossi au poste de police où ils allaient passer la soirée.

C'est finalement Reid qui, une demi-heure plus tard, entra dans la chambre de JJ, les mains dans les poches.

**« Il paraît que tu es la seule à vouloir manger avec moi. »**

JJ sourit et hocha la tête :

**« C'est plutôt toi qui me fait l'honneur de m'inviter à dîner en ta compagnie. »**

Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu et avant de rencontrer Will elle avait même imaginé que Reid et elle auraient pu être un peu plus que des amis... Au final Reid était devenu le parrain d'Henry, son père par procuration et c'était très bien comme ça.

Ils se décidèrent pour un restaurant, et sortirent de la chambre.

**« On avance ? » **demanda Hotch à David Rossi qui contemplait les panneaux avec les photos et les indices sur les scènes de crimes.

**« On ne recule pas. »** finit par répondre Rossi avant de se tourner vers Hotch.

**« Ils sont partis manger. » **lui dit ce dernier. Rossi hocha la tête.

**« Reid a trouvé quelqu'un pour se dévouer ? »**

**« JJ. » **répondit Aaron Hotchner amusé.

**« Je lui souhaite bien du courage. »**

**« Vu son début de soirée, c'est bien que Reid lui change les idées. » **dit-il en essayant de ne pas écouter la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il aurait pu lui changer les idées également.

**« Ah ? » **interrogea Rossi.

**« Problèmes de couple. » **répondit Hotch.

**« Qui n'en a pas eu ? » **dit Rossi, faisant référence à ses nombreux divorces, ainsi qu'aux vies de couple des autres.

**« J'espérai qu'elle passerait entre. » **avoua Hotch faisant taire la petite voix qui lui rappelait qu'elle ne l'espérait pas elle...

Rossi ne parut pas totalement convaincu par ce que venait de dire son ami. Il avait toujours su que Hotch avait eu un penchant pour JJ, même si elle était déjà avec Will quand il avait rejoint l'équipe. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à son ami parce qu'à l'époque le couple de Hotch battait de l'aile et qu'il essayait de le sauver, tandis que JJ et Will mettaient au monde Henry mais il savait aussi que les histoires d'amour finissaient mal pour la plupart, même si il croyait toujours que quelque part LA personne pouvait exister.

**« Ce n'est peut être qu'une tempête. » **ajouta Rossi, espérant re-concentrer son ami sur le tableau qui exposait des lambeaux de corps.

Hotch hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur les macabres paquets.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oulah, désolée pour mon retard, je suis en plein déménagement, et je passe mon temps sur les routes plutôt que sur mon pc..._

_Enfin, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à bientôt!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – et trahisons...**

** « Affaire classée. » **dit JJ en donnant le dossier à Hotch, affichant un sourire de façade.

Son supérieur leva les yeux vers elle et la remercia avant de la regarder s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du couloir du jet. Elle regardait par le hublot, même si il faisait nuit noire et qu'on n'apercevait seulement, ça et là, quelques lumières des villes qu'ils survolaient.

Hotch ouvrit le dossier et survola les quelques pages avant de le refermer et de le pousser sur la table devant lui, il n'avait pas envie de revoir les photos des corps, les morceaux d'enquêtes, non, pas ce soir. Il regarda un instant son hublot avant de parcourir le reste du jet du regard, Reid dormait, une couverture remontée sur lui, il semblait être assez paisible, comme terrassé par la fatigue de ces derniers jours Morgan et Prentiss somnolaient dans un coin également, Rossi lisait un livre en prenant des notes alors Hotch reporta son attention sur JJ.

**« Des soucis ? » **lui demanda t-il avec sympathie.

JJ se tourna vers lui, essayant d'afficher un sourire rassurant pour cacher un mensonge.

**« De la fatigue. »**

Hotch haussa les sourcils comme si il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il savait qu'elle lui mentait, certains signes ne trompent pas, surtout un profiler.

**« Tu veux une couverture ? » **lui proposa t-il en se levant de son siège.

JJ le regarda saisir la couverture et la lui tendre.

**« Merci. » **dit-elle en rougissant, c'était entre la gène et la honte, l'une parce que Hotch s'était déplacé, et l'autre parce qu'il l'avait fait alors qu'elle lui avait menti.

Hotch lui sourit et se rassit.

**« Sombre affaire. » **dit-il évoquant le dossier qu'ils venaient de boucler.

**« Comme si on avait eu besoin de ce genre de choses avant Noël. » **ajouta JJ.

**« Comme si on avait besoin de ça tout court... » **reprit Hotch même si il comprenait l'évocation de Noël, cette fête où tout le monde se réunissait dans la joie et la chaleur des familles... Même si il allait sans doute passer les fêtes sans Jack qui allait aller voir ses grands-parents maternels, les parents de Haley, alors que lui allait les passer en tête à tête avec les dossiers du bureau, comme les autres années, et comme les autres fêtes. Il soupira, il passait sa vie à chasser les méchants et au final il perdait ceux qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient...

De son côté JJ se demandait également comment allaient se passer les fêtes pour elle. Will avait passé le reste de l'affaire à la fuir, où c'était ce qui lui avait semblé. Il lui passait seulement Henri pour que le garçon échange quelques mots avec sa maman, les plus brefs possibles, avant de raccrocher, prétextant fatigue et dossiers à boucler.

**« Will est étrange. » **finit-elle par lâcher à Hotch, comme une confession à un ami. Elle venait de prononcer les mots en espérant que les soucis ne seraient plus son seul fardeau.

**« Comment ça ? »** demanda Hotch, content de voir qu'elle commençait à se confier.

Il la regardait dans les yeux à la recherche de plus d'informations.

**« Il est distant. Il ne m'a presque pas adressé la parole depuis le début de l'affaire... »**

Hotch écoutait avec attention, cherchant les réponses et le réconfort que JJ attendait.

**« Et puis il est bizarre depuis Thanksgiving... comme distant, comme si il m'en voulait pour quelque chose alors que j'essaie toujours de faire au mieux pour nous trois, ... »**

Elle continua ainsi, étalant un peu plus ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à son patron qui écoutait sans la juger, au fond c'était ce qu'elle cherchait, quelqu'un qui l'écoute sans lui faire la morale.

Son déballage dura quelques minutes et quand elle eut fini, elle eut l'impression qu'un poids venait de la quitter et elle se redressa dans son siège un instant, dehors il faisait toujours nuit, et elle avait envie de dormir.

Hotch la laissa basculer dans la sommeil et reporta son attention sur les autres, Reid dormait toujours mais il occupait désormais deux sièges et sa couverture était tombée, Prentiss et Morgan dormait également l'un en face de l'autre, et Rossi... Rossi le regardait derrière son livre, les yeux brillants d'une étincelle qui disait clairement qu'il savait ce que Hotch était en train de faire, peut-être même mieux que Hotch lui-même.

Hotch lissa sa cravate et regarda par le hublot, fuyant le regard inquisiteur de son ami et cherchant dans les ténèbres du ciel des réponses à ses propres questions.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci beaucoup de me suivre et merci pour vos reviews._

_Voici le chapitre 8, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, à bientôt!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Home sweet home**

Le bureau avait eut droit à une journée de congé, c'était plus ou moins la coutume quand ils rentraient de mission, les dossiers pouvant attendre une journée pour être renvoyés aux supérieurs, alors chacun devait retourner à sa vie.

JJ, son sac de voyage en bandoulière sur l'épaule, rejoignait sa voiture sur le parking de Quantico, elle était pensive, mais surtout fatiguée, et elle avait hâte de rentrer voir son petit garçon. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire et elle posa son sac dans le coffre. Elle avait de la chance, Henry était chez une voisine la journée et elle pourrait le récupérer dès qu'elle serait arrivée.

Elle s'installa au volant du 4x4 et démarra pour parcourir les derniers kilomètres qui la séparait de chez elle.

**« Maman »** le petit garçon bondit en direction de sa mère dès qu'il la vit dans l'embrasure de la porte. JJ se pencha pour l'attraper et le serrer fort dans ses bras. Elle remercia sa nourrice et ramena Henry à la maison où elle voulait passer le reste de la journée avec son fils.

De son côté l'agent Aaron Hotchner avait décidé de rester aux bureaux jusqu'à ce que Jack sorte de l'école. De cette manière il pouvait travailler sur les dossiers et prendre un peu d'avance dans le classement, même si il savait que c'était une fausse excuse pour ne pas se retrouver seul chez lui face à ses vieux démons. Il n'avait pas oublié son agression à domicile, ni la mort d'Haley, et, si il avait cru au karma, il aurait sans doute eut l'impression d'attirer la mort à lui. Au bureau il se sentait bien.

** « Encore dans tes dossiers Aaron ? »**

Hotch leva les yeux vers David Rossi qui se tenait près de la porte de son bureau.

**« Je n'aime pas remettre les choses à plus tard Dave. » **répondit-il en rebaissant le regard vers les papiers devant lui, conscient que son ami n'était sans doute pas venu parler paperasse administrative.

**« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes dans d'autres domaines. » **lança Rossi.

Hotch posa son stylo et reporta son regard sur son vieil ami, celui qui avait été, un temps, son mentor.

**« Que veux-tu dire ? »** lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Que dans certains cas tu pourrais faire bouger les choses mais que tu restes curieusement en retrait. » **

Hotch ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans rien dire, il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire David Rossi.

**« Parfois il faut savoir prendre une décision Aaron... Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir de regrets. »**

Rossi lui lança un bref sourire songeur avant de quitter la pièce laissant l'agent Hotchner seul face à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Le cliquetis des clefs se fit entendre puis la porte de la maison s'ouvrit Will rentrait du travail. Il posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau et avança. Au loin il entendait Henry qui riait et JJ qui parlait, son cœur se serra un instant. Il savait qu'elle était de retour, elle lui avait brièvement dit la veille, et il savait également que ce retour n'aurait rien de bien agréable compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Will avait l'impression de passer un peu après tout le monde pour JJ, la preuve étant qu'il venait de rentrer et qu'elle n'était pas là avec lui mais avec Henry. Il n'était pas jaloux d'Henry, c'était également son fils et il aurait vendu père et mère pour lui mais une parole de JJ lui aurait suffit mais là, il n'avait rien... Il soupira et retira ses chaussures avant d'entendre :

**« Papa ! »**

La voix d'Henry lui arracha un sourire malgré la tristesse qui traversait son regard. Le petit garçon courrait vers lui et Will l'attrapa. Si il y avait un domaine où JJ et lui était à égalité, c'était dans le cœur de leur fils et ça n'avait pas de prix.

JJ se tenait dans le couloir, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

**« Bonsoir Will. » **dit-elle.

**« Bonsoir JJ. » **répondit-il en reposant le petit garçon sur le sol.

**« Tu as faim ? » **continua JJ en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. **« J'ai préparé une soupe compte tenue de la température. »**

Will s'approcha de la cuisine.

**« C'est très bien. » **

Manifestement, si le malaise était là, JJ ne voulait pas aller au conflit, sans doute pour Henry qui jouait derrière eux. Will sortit les assiettes et les disposa sur la table pour dîner.

**« Papa ?! » **Jack regardait son père l'attendre à la sortie des cours, il n'y croyait pas, c'était devenu assez rare qu'Hotch vienne en personne chercher son fils, d'habitude il rentrait avec sa tante ou des voisins mais aujourd'hui Hotch avait tenu à faire une exception.

**« Comment ça a été Jack ? »** demanda t-il.

**« Très bien. » **

Jack, quand il était surpris, évitait les longues conversations, même avec son père, qui était bien peu présent.

**« Tu as prévu ce que tu voulais faire pour les fêtes ? » **relança Aaron.

**« Je pensais qu'on pourrait les passer en famille. » **répondit Jack.

Hotch savait que par famille il sous-entendait celle de sa mère, de son côté la famille était assez éclatée et parfois Aaron se demandait si il ne reproduisait pas lui-même le schéma familial.

**« Je leur téléphonerai pour voir si ils sont d'accord. » **promit Hotch.

**« Henry a préparé sa liste de cadeaux. »** indiqua Will à JJ en lui montrant le bout de papier où le petit garçon avait collé des images de jouets et fait un dessin. **« La voiture de police a l'air d'avoir ses préférences. » **continua t-il en montrant la petite voiture télécommandée pour jeune enfant.

**« Très bien, j'irai faire un tour aux magasins pour lui avoir. » **dit JJ en regardant le reste de la liste qui ressemblait plus à une carte au trésor vers la caverne d'Ali Baba qu'à une vrai liste.

Elle posa le bout de papier sur la table de nuit et s'approcha de Will pour se blottir dans ses bras.

**« Tu m'as manqué. » **murmura t-elle comme une tentative de paix dans un climat tendu.

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle lui avait manqué cruellement.


	9. Chapter 9

_Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre 9, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir et me donne l'envie d'écrire la suite. _

_Donc merci à vous qui lisez, qui suivez, qui commentez. _

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 9 – All I want for Christmas...**

**« Vous en avez encore ? » **demanda JJ à un des vendeurs d'une grande enseigne de jouets en lui montrant la photo de ce que voulait son petit garçon. Le vendeur répondit par la négative et JJ sortit. Elle parcourait les magasins d'une des plus grande galerie commerciale de Washington, profitant ainsi de sa journée de repos pour chercher les cadeaux qu'Henry avait mis sur sa liste de Noël mais pour l'instant, ils étaient presque tous en rupture de stock.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une autre boutique de jouets ses yeux se posèrent sur un stand d'une des boutiques installé au milieu de l'une des allées, elle s'approcha. Devant elle s'étalait des bijoux de toutes sortes mais elle regardait les montres et les gourmettes, il lui faudrait un cadeau pour Will.

Elle demanda à l'un des vendeurs de lui sortir une des montres pour la regarder de plus près. Elle porta la main à son sac et chercha son porte-feuille pour payer pendant que le vendeur rangeait la montre dans une boite cadeau à l'effigie du magasin. Il lui tendit le paquet et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée. JJ retourna dans la foule quand une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna.

**« Hotch ! »** dit-elle surprise en regardant en face d'elle son supérieur en tenue bien plus décontractée qu'à son habitude puisqu'il avait troqué le costume pour une tenue plus appropriée à la saison et à la neige qui tombait sur Washington ces derniers jours. **« je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. » **continua t-elle.

**« Je suis venue acheter les cadeaux des fêtes de fin d'année. »** répondit-il en souriant.

JJ lui sourit.

**« Que veut Jack ? »**

**« Il est obsédé par les jeux vidéos en ce moment. »** dit-il en montrant son sac venant d'une grande enseigne de console. **« et Henry ? »**

**« Il voudrait la panoplie du parfait petit policier. »** répondit JJ avant de continuer. **« Comme son père. »**

Le visage de Hotch se referma instinctivement à la mention du nom de Will, il essaya néanmoins de continuer à discuter comme si de rien n'était :

**« Vous restez à Washington pour le réveillon ? » **

**« Oui, la plupart des membres de nos familles partent à Hawaï pour éviter le froid mais on préfère faire le réveillon ici en petit comité. Et vous ? » **demanda JJ.

**« Je dois amener Jack chez les parents d'Haley, je vais sans doute passer Noël chez eux, encore que ça va dépendre du bureau. »**

Hotch ne savait pas si il ne préférait pas passer Noël au bureau plutôt qu'avec les parents de Haley à parler de son ex-femme pendant des heures comme à chaque fois qu'il venait. Il préférait éviter de retourner le couteau dans la plaie qu'il avait eu tant de mal à refermer.

JJ lui sourit gênée, chaque fois qu'il voyait les parents de Haley, ils avaient droit à sa mauvaise humeur au bureau à son retour, ce n'était pas difficile de savoir que ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.

**« J'espère que vous passerez un bon réveillon. » **dit-elle, d'une manière à prendre congé poliment car elle voyait des voitures de police circuler dans les bras de certains parents.

**« Passes une bonne journée JJ, et bon courage pour les cadeaux. » ** dit-il en lui adressant un sourire amicale qui n'avait plus rien de la réserve professionnelle qu'il affichait d'habitude.

**« Merci Hotch, bon courage à vous. »**

Et elle disparut dans la foule laissant Hotch au milieu des boutiques où il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas ce qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir à Noël...

**« Jack ? » **

Hotch, les mains dans le sac de décorations de Noël appelait son fils. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils ferraient le sapin ensemble cette année, même si Jack allait chez ses grands-parents pour le réveillon de Noël et celui de la Saint-Sylvestre. Hotch avait finalement décidé, en rentrant des magasins, qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer, c'était une manière polie de décliner il avait prétexté il ne voulait pas quitter la table en pleine soirée pour une affaire, mais ce qu'il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le regarde avec la mine triste qui accompagnait souvent les divorcés ou les veufs, entre la compassion, et la pitié.

**« J'arrive Papa. »** répondit le jeune garçon avant d'entrer dans la pièce, un autre carton dans les bras.

Hotch lui sourit et se releva, contemplant le sapin nu, fraîchement acheté.

**« Alors on commence par quoi ? » **demanda t-il à Jack qui sortait déjà les guirlandes multicolores.

Le jeune garçon lui tandis une guirlande avant de relever la tête et de dire :

**« Papa, il y a Dave qui est là. » **

Hotch releva la tête et vit par la fenêtre son ami David Rossi qui avançait vers la porte d'entrée. Il se leva pour l'ouvrir.

**« Bonjour Dave. » **lança t-il.

**« Aaron. » **se contenta de répondre Rossi.

**« Tu veux un café ? » **demanda Hotch.

**« Je veux bien, il fait un froid de canard par chez vous. »**

Les deux hommes commencèrent discuter pendant que la machine à café vombrissait.

**« Je ne vous dérange pas ? »**

**« Nous faisions le sapin. » **répondit Hotch.

**« Tu veux nous aider ? »** proposa Jack.

Rossi répondit :

**« Je finis mon café et ça sera avec plaisir. » **

Jack retourna sortir le matériel des boîtes.

**« Alors ? Je ne crois pas que je sois venu uniquement pour faire le sapin avec vous. » **dit Rossi à son ami.

**« Je l'ai croisée au centre commerciale ce matin. » **répondit Hotch.

**« Et ? »**

**« Elle a mentionné Will en parlant de Henry... Dave, est-ce que je peux prendre le risque de foutre en l'air son couple ou son boulot juste à cause de moi ? »**


	10. Chapter 10

_Me revoilà! Avant tout, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ces derniers termps j'en ai eu de nouvelles et vraiment très belles et c'est une vrai motivation pour continuer. A vous tous qui laissez des reviews, et à ceux qui me lisent, je dis merci; vraiment merci, c'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le Chapitre 10, bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**

**« Passez un bon réveillon ! » **

**« Merci Reid, profite bien de ton réveillon ! »** lancèrent ses amis avant de regarder le plus jeune membre de l'équipe franchir la porte des bureaux qu'ils occupaient tous à Quantico. Spencer Reid, comme tout le membres de l'équipe, avait eut l'autorisation de prendre ses congés pour Noël et il avait décidé de s'envoler pour Las Vegas, non pas pour profiter des machines à sous mais pour voir sa mère qui vivait dans un de ces hôpitaux psychiatriques depuis que sa schizophrénie était devenue un vrai soucis pour son entourage.

**« Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller non plus. » **lança Émilie, tout sourire en posant sur son bureau ses dossiers bouclés. **« Je dois passer le réveillon avec ma mère. » **

JJ lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, Emily n'appréciait pas toujours la compagnie de sa mère et, quand on connaissait la mère de leur collègue, ça n'avait rien de surprenant. **« Passez de bonnes fêtes. » **dit-elle avant de prendre son sac à main et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Morgan, Garcia, et JJ se regardèrent un instant, s'était vraiment étrange de quitter le bureau pour passer les fêtes en famille, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment déjà mais leur silence fut bientôt interrompu par le bruit du téléphone de Pénélope Garcia. Elle décrocha l'objet customisé par ses soins : **« Kevin ? Oui j'arrive, une seconde. » **Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers ses amis :

**« Kevin m'attend en bas, je dois rencontrez sa famille pour Noël, je suis stressée. »**

**« Ma beauté, tout va bien se passer, tu es géniale. » **lui dit Morgan en la prenant dans ses bras.

JJ sourit et confirma ce que disait son ami : **« Tout ira bien. »**

Elle leur sourit et commença à trottiner vers l'ascenseur avant de faire demi-tour :

**« oh JJ, j'allais ****oublié ! » **Elle plongea la main dans son sac et sortit un paquet cadeau au couleur aussi exubérante qu'elle et sur lequel on pouvait lire _**« Pour Henry »**_.

Elle dit : **« C'est pour notre filleul, de la part de Reid, et de moi. Je suis allée le chercher hier avec lui et il était convenu qu'on te le donnerai ensemble mais je crois que Reid avait l'esprit ailleurs avec la visite chez sa mère, mais je suis désolée, je dois y aller, Kevin m'attend. » **Et elle trottina vers l'ascenseur avant de disparaitre derrière les portes de celui-ci.

La porte du bureau de l'agent Hotchner s'ouvrit, laissant Erin Strauss sortir, Hotch tenant la porte, la mine sévère. Au bout de la mezzanine, c'était l'agent David Rossi qui marchait, des papiers dans les mains, avançant droit devant lui, concentré, sans un regard pour Morgan ou JJ.

**« Il se trame quelque chose là-haut. » **dit Derek Morgan la mine songeuse. **« Mais je pense que nous ne serons mis au courant qu'après nos vacances. » **ajouta t-il avant de prendre son sac. Il devait rejoindre sa mère et ses sœurs pour passer un précieux moment en famille. **« Joyeux Noël JJ, mes amitiés à Will. »**

JJ hocha la tête et le laissa partir. Elle était désormais seule au milieu des bureaux et elle commença à récupérer les papiers qui la concernait pour les ranger dans son bureau avant de partir à son tour. C'était sa manière à elle de ne pas trop penser à ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans les hautes sphères administratives du FBI.

Dans son bureau Aaron Hotchner regardait les papiers qu'Erin Strauss lui avait donné, il avait reçu les propositions de mutation et il allait devoir prendre des décisions. On ne lui demandait pas de se séparer de tout le monde, mais on proposait un poste à chacun, lui devrait choisir qui partirait et c'était quelque chose d'horrible, comme une épée de Damoclès qui tomberait sur la tête de l'un d'eux, scellant pourtant le destin de tous.

**« Alors Aaron ? » **Rossi se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**« Elle m'a donné les propositions d'affectation, je vais devoir faire un choix. »**

**« Peut-être que tu pourrais attendre un peu, prendre les quelques jours qu'on nous a donné, les passer avec Jack, et revenir au bureau plus tard pour faire ce choix. »**

Hotch regarda son ami, il avait sans doute raison, mais c'était repousser pour mieux sauter.

Aux côtés de David Rossi, une silhouette apparue.

**« Je viens de finir de ranger les dossiers, ils sont sur mon bureau. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais y aller. » **

JJ regardait Hotch, elle tenait sa veste dans ses bras, prête à partir dès que son supérieur lui dirait de le faire.

**« Merci JJ, tu peux y aller. Passe un bon réveillon et reviens nous en forme. »**

**« Merci, passez un joyeux Noël aussi. » **dit-elle à l'attention des deux hommes avant de sortir du bureau.

**« Je vais y aller aussi. » **finit par dire David Rossi.

**« Tu vas passer les fêtes avec ta famille ? »** demanda Hotch.

**« Avec le peu qu'il m'en reste... Avec le temps on finit par attacher de l'importance à ce genre de choses et à profiter des instants qu'is nous reste ensemble. »**

Hotch acquiesça et laissa partir son ami avant de se lever et d'aller vers sa fenêtre... Un manteau blanc recouvrait Quantico et la neige continuait de tomber. Il soupira et retourna vers son bureau, une pensée lui était venue... Il prit la feuille d'affectation de JJ et regarda le poste qu'on lui proposait : un poste de bureau, dans un service du FBI à l'opposé des bureaux qu'ils occupaient... Peut-être que c'était là l'occasion de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, si ça tournait mal et que le malaise s'installait, il pourrait toujours l'envoyer là-bas, et il ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Il essaya de ne pas y penser mais dans son esprit une petit voix avait déjà planté les graines...


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voilà le chapitre 11! _

_Merci pour vos reviews, grâce à vous je vois que j'ai des lecteurs très fidèles, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Merci à ceux qui me suivent, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis._

_En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Because it's Christmas...**

Le bruit des papiers cadeaux qu'on déchire emplissait le salon. JJ, une tasse de café à la main, regardait Henry, assis sur le sol, ouvrir avec des yeux émerveillés chacun d'entre eux. Will se tenait près de JJ,. Depuis son retour, il avait mis de l'eau dans son vin et n'avait pas réintroduit l'hypothèse que JJ pouvait le tromper, sans doute parce que Noël approchait et avec lui la montagne de préparatifs que ça amenait. JJ n'avait pas mentionné sa rencontre avec Hotch au centre commercial, non pas qu'elle eut pensé qu'il était jaloux, mais elle avait oublié, parce qu'elle était occupée à autre chose, Noël, les dossiers au bureau, Henry,... Tout cela faisait que, pour la première fois depuis l'incident de Thanksgiving, Will souriait, heureux de passer les fêtes avec ceux qu'il aimait. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de JJ et déposa un baiser dans son coup avant de lui dire :

**« Tu devrais peut-être ouvrir ton cadeau. »**

Elle se tourna vers lui et regarda le paquet soigneusement emballé qu'il lui tendait. Elle ouvrit délicatement le paquet et en sortit une bague qui avait du coûter une fortune à Will. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une demande en mariage, elle l'avait déjà refusé quelques années plus tôt quand il lui avait proposé, parce qu'elle enceinte d'Henry, parce qu'il pensait que si elle l'épousait ils auraient une vie de famille normale, avec JJ plus souvent à la maison, et au final c'était lui qui avait sacrifié sa carrière pour elle.

**« Oh Will, elle est magnifique. » **

Will la regarda en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**« Joyeux Noël JJ. » **dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle le lui rendit avec cet amour qu'il y avait entre eux dans les moments où tout semblait pouvoir aller comme dans une famille normale.

**« J'ai quelque chose pour toi moi aussi. » **dit-elle en attrapant une boite dans son sac à main sur le comptoir. Elle la lui tendit et un instant l'image de l'agent Hotchner dans la galerie marchande lui revint, bien vite chassée par Will qui l'embrassait pour la remercier de son cadeau.

**« Merci. » **lui dit-il.

Ils se sourirent et, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reportèrent leur attention sur Henry qui jouait maintenant avec sa panoplie de policier.

Chez Hotch l'ambiance était moins festive, d'une part parce qu'il avait refusé de passer les fêtes avec son fils et sa belle-famille et d'autre part parce qu'il avait décidé de réfléchir aux propositions de mutation de Strauss et que l'image de JJ restait là, dans son esprit, et il se demandait si il ne devait pas juste la muter sans lui donner plus d'explications, après tout ça serait très bien pour tout le monde, il n'aurai pas l'impression d'être en train de brisé son couple, et il pourrait peut-être passer à autre chose et puis pouvait-il miser sur les pseudos-sentiments que la jeune femme aurait à son égard, ne les avait-il pas seulement espérés puis fantasmés ?

La sonnerie du téléphone fixe le ramena à la réalité et l décrocha pour entendre :

**« Joyeux Noël Papa ! »**

Jack lui arracha un sourire heureux, satisfait, et coupant court à tous ses problèmes intérieurs, cet enfant était son bonheur, celui qu'il lui restait et tous les jours il remerciait le ciel de le lui avoir laissé.

**« Joyeux Noël mon grand. » **répondit-il. **« Tu as été gâté ? Ça se passe bien avec tes grands-parents ? Bon, c'est bien. Tu me manques à moi aussi. Je passerai te prendre après la Saint Sylvestre Jack. J'ai... du travail. » **

Hotch raccrocha, il n'avait pas menti à son fils, il avait juste prétendu qu'il en avait plus que prévu. Il regarda les feuilles de papiers sur la table, devant lui et soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il attrapa son manteau et sortit. Dehors le froid était saisissant et mordant, quelque part ça lui fit beaucoup de bien de sentir cette fraîcheur s'emparer de son corps. Il inspira à fond, laissant l'air frais entrer dans ses poumons, s'en était presque douloureux puis il monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Il avait envie de conduire, quelque part il se moquait bien de savoir où il allait aller, ce qu'il voulait s'était prendre du recul sur tout ça..

**« JJ ? » **Will l'appelait. La jeune femme s'était assise sur le sofa et regardait son téléphone en pianotant sur les touches du clavier.

**« Oui ? » **dit-elle s'en détacher les yeux de l'écran du gadget.

**« Que fais-tu ? » **demanda le jeune homme.

**« Je réponds à mes e-mails. » **fit-elle comme si cette réponse était satisfaisante en elle-même et qu'elle n'appelait pas à se justifier.

Will n'essaya même pas d'en savoir plus, et il prit le parti de laisser JJ avec son téléphone, pendant qu'il allait lire une histoire à Henry, ça ne changerai pas de leurs habitudes même si il trouvait que pour Noël, elle aurait pu faire l'effort et lâcher ses mails pour Henry au moins. Il rejoignit Henry, contenant une colère silencieuse derrière un sourire paternel.

JJ lisait les vœux que certains membres de l'équipe et s'attardait plus particulièrement sur ceux de Reid, qui en profitait pour lui raconter comment se passer son Noël avec sa mère il avait mis du temps à leur avouer que sa mère était en institution psychiatrique pour une forme de schizophrénie, mais depuis il en parlait avec elle sans gêne, parce qu'elle était son amie et qu'elle ne le jugeait pas.

Elle répondit brièvement à tous les autres mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'en avait pas reçu de Hotch. Un instant elle se demanda si c'était parce qu'il avait pris sa décision quant aux mutations... elle était au courant de ce dossier depuis un moment, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu ouvert sur le bureau de Hotch un jour où elle lui avait déposé d'autres papiers. Elle préféra ne pas y penser et envoya les siens à Hotch avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre Will dans la chambre d'Henry où le petit dormait déjà tandis que son papa reposait délicatement le livre d'histoires sur la table de nuit. Il ajusta la couverture du petit garçon et embrassa sa chevelure. Quant il se retourna il vit JJ le regarder dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne dit rien et sortit pour retourner au salon. JJ en profita pour embrasser à son tour le petit garçon, elle contempla le visage paisible de celui-ci et ajusta une de ses mèches avant de rejoindre Will.

**« Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour lui lire une histoire. » **commença à reprocher JJ à son ami.

**« Tu aurais pu répondre plus tard à tes mails. » **répondit Will dont le ton ne cachait même plus l'agacement.

Touchée, pensa JJ.

**« Bon sang JJ, c'est Noël, tu es à la maison, tu ne pouvais pas lâcher ton téléphone pour raconter un conte à notre fils ? »**

JJ ne répondit pas, le ton montait trop vite et ça allait tourner aux règlements de comptes alors qu'Henry venait juste de fermer les yeux. Mais Will semblait en avoir relativement gros sur le cœur et il continua, lui reprochant ses absences, lui reprochant de le laisser avec Henry seul plus de la moitié de l'année. JJ sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux devant le flot de reproches de son ami. Bientôt il en vint aux coups de téléphone et au fait qu'elle raccrochait chaque fois qu'on la sifflait au travail, comme un bon toutou. Les mots blessaient.

Ils étaient tellement occupés à extérioriser toutes les tensions qui traînaient dans leur couple qu'aucun d'eux ne vit, garé devant la maison, la voiture d'Aaron Hotchner qui regardait la scène de la rue, comme un voyeur. Le mail de JJ l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, parce que d'un coup il avait eu besoin de la voir, et il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent qui tournait autour de la fille qu'il convoite, comme il l'avait fait avant avec Haley quand il parcourait des kilomètres par tous types de transport pour l'apercevoir un instant.

Le spectacle muet auquel il assistait en ce soir de Noël n'avait pas besoin de sous-titres, il savait ce qui provoquait ce genre de disputes.

Bientôt JJ disparut dans le couloir menant à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Will, à la manière dont le jeune homme sursauta il devinait qu'elle venait de claquer la porte. Il vit Will s'asseoir un instant, la tête dans ses bras comme si il cherchait à se calmer, et bientôt il le vit se relever et revenir avec une bouteille et un verre. Sans s'en rendre compte Will venait de confier à Hotch son secret le plus inavouable.


	12. Chapter 12

_Et voilà le Chapitre 12!  
_

_Merci à vous de me suivre et merci pour les reviews, c'est très agréable d'avoir des avis. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de répondre ici et désormais au fil des chapitres à vos remarques. _

_**Ewi-laan**: Merci! Le chapitre 11 est un chapitre charnière dans l'histoire. Et tu as très bien compris l'image que j'ai de Will qui m'est toujours apparu comme l'homme dévoué à la femme qu'il aime au point de se mettre entre parenthèses. Pour JJ, j'avoue qu'elle est toute gentille, toute fragile, et super lisse, on oublie souvent qu'elle a caché sa relation avec Will longtemps et même après il a souvent été mis de côté pour le boulot. L'épisode de Thanksgiving était principalement là pour bosser un cadre spatial et une base dans les relations mais je suis contente de savoir que c'est mieux par la suite. Pour la relation Hotch/JJ, la patience est une vertu mais ça approche un peu plus à chaque chapitre. Merci encore pour tes reviews! _

**_ .Bouchard2222_**_: Merci pour tes reviews.  
_

_**Criminals-Minds**: Merci pour tes reviews! Will fait sa crise parce que JJ préfère répondre à ses mails plutôt que de venir lire une histoire à son fils et qu'elle délègue cette tâche à Will très régulièrement mais oui à Noël ça tombe mal. Will et JJ, pas fait l'un pour l'autre? ^^ _

_Je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 -On the Road Again  
**

JJ avait attendu avec impatience le retour au bureau du FBI et c'est avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle constata qu'elle avait des dossiers qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait pas envie de repenser à la soirée de disputes qu'elle avait eut avec Will ni au reste des vacances. Will avait passé la nuit dans le salon et dormit sur le canapé. Ce que JJ ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait trouvé le sommeil après plusieurs verres d'alcool et qu'il avait pris soin de nettoyer ce qui aurait pu le trahir le petit matin. L'ambiance avait été tendue le reste des vacances mais, pour éviter les disputes, et peut-être parce qu'elle les paroles de son compagnon l'avait touchée, JJ avait accepté d'aller se promener avec Henry et Will, comme une famille, pour profiter du parc et de la neige. En échange de ces quelques moments, Will ne lui avait plus reproché d'être pendue à son téléphone. JJ ne savait pas si c'était un accord tacite, ou si il avait juste abandonné l'idée de la faire changer. De toutes façons elle ne changerait pas. Elle avait tout pris de plein fouet, toute cette colère contenue, cette absence qu'elle lui imposait, mais elle ne lui avait jamais caché, elle lui avait toujours dit, elle avait été honnête, dès le début, c'était même pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien voulu officialiser de leur relation devant les autres parce qu'elle ne savait pas si cette distance, ces déplacements constants, n'allaient pas mettre un terme à leur histoire. Et puis elle était tombé enceinte et Will avait renoncé à tout pour aller à Washington pour être là pour le bébé et pour elle. Après elle avait tout repris comme avant, les missions, le travail, et lui il était devenu la baby-sitter mais elle ne l'avait pas forcé il avait choisi.** « il a choisi ! » **marmonna JJ pour s'en convaincre sans remarquer qu'elle parlait dans son bureau et que quelqu'un la regardait par la porte.

**« Choisi quoi ? » **demanda la voix de Reid.

JJ leva les yeux vers lui et ses joues devinrent rouges. **« Rien Spencer. Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? » **demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques bureaux plus loin, Aaron Hotchner avait également fait sa rentrée. Après la scène qu'il avait vu chez JJ et qui l'avait replongé dans des souvenirs de disputes qu'il avait lui-même eu avec Haley, il avait décidé d'aller chercher Jack chez ses grands-parents pour passer le Nouvel An avec son fils. Sur la route il avait téléphoné à David Rossi pour lui proposer de passer la soirée avec eux. Son ami avait accepté, malgré sa promesse de passer les fêtes avec ses proches, Rossi semblait avoir fait une overdose de famille et était content de retrouver son ami et Jack pour une soirée détente à regarder du base-ball en retransmission et en mangeant un repas qui n'avait rien de gastronomique mais qui sentait bon la vraie chaleur humaine. A minuit ils s'étaient souhaité la bonne année, et Rossi lui avait souhaité de trouver ce qui lui manquait, Hotch lui avait renvoyé son vœux, et Dave avait rit, prétendant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus en amour, et rappelant que seuls ses avocats avaient été heureux lors de ses précédents mariages. Ils rirent de bon cœur avant d'aller dormir.

Ce matin, au bureau, l'ambiance n'était pas aux rires, il avait remarqué la pile de dossiers sur le bureau de JJ et s'attendait à une affaire sous peu. Les psychopathes ne prenaient pas de vacances, même pendant les fêtes... Ironiquement c'était souvent un facteur déclencheur. Il regarda la pile de paperasse _« Mutations département des sciences du comportement »_ tout en sachant que l'année devrait commencer par un cas sordide et une perte pour l'équipe.

Dans les bureaux plus bas, le reste de l'équipe se réunissait. Spencer Reid avait quitté JJ, la laissant à ses dossiers pour retrouver Morgan, Prentiss, et Garcia qui avait fait un saut en dehors de son antre d'informaticienne pour saluer ses amis. Rossi était là également, buvant un café bien chaud en écoutant les récits de vacances des autres. L'habileté à bien travailler de l'équipe tenait à ce qu'elle était soudée et que chacun prenait soin de l'autre.

JJ passa au dessus d'eux, sur le couloir de la mezzanine, en leur adressant un petit signe mais son visage était sérieux, un dossier à la main et frappa à la porte du bureau de l'agent Hotchner. Elle ouvrit la porte sans qu'il ait eut le temps de répondre. Il était la tête plongé dans les papiers, stylo à la main.

**« Hotch, on a une affaire. »**

Il leva la tête vers la jeune femme, son regard était sérieux et elle avait cette grimace si particulière qui signifiait que l'affaire devait être assez sordide ou du moins la toucher plus que de coutume.

**« Prépare la salle de réunion et réunit l'équipe, je serais là dans quelques minutes. » **répondit-il.

JJ ouvrit la bouche comme si elle eut voulu ajouter quelque chose mais elle se ravisa et tourna les talons, il aurait bien le temps de découvrir l'affaire avec les autres.

Autour de la table de la salle de réunion, les autres s'étaient installés, tablettes à la main attendant avec une certaine résignation les images pas toujours faciles et les informations qu'on allait leur communiquer.

JJ commença :

**« Les gardes forestiers du parc des North Cascades, dans l'État de Washington ont découvert trois corps, des adolescentes disparues parfois depuis plusieurs mois... »**

**« Pourquoi ne sommes nous appeler que maintenant. »** demanda Derek Morgan.

**« Parce que les corps n'ont été découvert que ces derniers jours. Avec les précipitations de neige qu'ils ont eut l'accès n'était pas aisé et... ce sont des loups qui ont trouvé les corps en premiers. »**

Les diapositives affichèrent les images des corps partiellement dévorés. Emily Prentiss recula cherchant à se détacher des images, elle dit d'une voix qui se voulait très professionnelle et qui cachait sa sensibilité :

**« Est-ce qu'on sait les causes du décès ? » **

**« Actuellement non. » **répondit JJ.

**« Alors est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire que les trois morts sont liées ? » **continua t-elle.

**« Elles partageaient la même tombe. » **dit JJ dont la voix s'éteignit, laissant chaque membre de l'équipe prendre pleinement conscience de l'affaire.

**« Et bien je crois que nous sommes bon pour aller à la montagne. » **dit Rossi en se levant de son siège.

**« Vous avez deux heures pour préparer vos affaires. Prenez de quoi vous couvrir, il est possible que nous soyons amenés à dormir dans les bois. On se retrouve au jet. » **dit Hotch.

JJ remarqua que Reid fit la moue, il détestait le camping, et le fait de devoir aller dormir dans une montagne où vivaient des loups et autres gros prédateurs lui faisait d'avantage pensé au Petit Chaperon Rouge qu'à une promenade de santé... Mais le pire prédateur qui se cachait dans les bois n'était sans doute pas un des animaux qui occupait le parc et ça serait à eux de le trouver.

JJ prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Will. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle tomba sur la messagerie. Elle laissa le message d'accueil passer et dit : **« Will, c'est JJ, nous partons pour les North Cascades. Je t'appelle quand j'arrive, si j'ai du réseau. Merci de t'occuper d'Henry. A bientôt. ». **Elle coupa sans se rendre compte que ça ressemblait plus au mot qu'on laissait à une baby-sitter qu'à un message qu'on adressait à son compagnon.


	13. Chapter 13

_Et voilà le chapitre 13!  
_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, merci de me lire, de me suivre, et de me laisser une trace de votre passage dans les reviews (c'est toujours apprécié :) ). _

_Merci à mes fidèles "revieweuses" qui sont un vrai moteur._

_** .Bouchard2222:** Merci pour ta fidélité! Ma fanfic devrait encore durer un moment si ça peut te rassurer._

_**Criminals-Minds:** Merci également de ta fidélité! _

_Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Étoile des neiges**

**« On ne va pas dormir là ? » **demanda tout bas Reid à JJ l'air inquiet en voyant l'agent Hotchner et l'un des Rangers responsables du parc entrer dans un abris en bois, une sorte de chalet qui se composait de trois pièces, deux chambres de quatre lits et une cuisine basique.

**« C'est ici que les randonneurs passent leurs nuits quand ils ne veulent pas camper ou qu'ils sont surpris par la météo. Vous avez de l'eau courante et une bassine pour vous laver, les toilettes sont sur le côté, à l'extérieur. Ah, et vous avez un générateur électrique. » **présenta le ranger.

**« Très bien ça sera parfait. » **

JJ remarqua que Reid déglutissait difficilement, il semblait sincèrement ne pas trouver la blague très drôle, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il savait que ça n'en était pas une.

Hotch ramena tout le monde à la réalité :

**« Bon, vous posez vos sacs ici, et nous allons installer les panneaux dans la partie commune. Compte tenue de la météo, nous ne pourrons pas faire trop d'allers-retours en ville. »**

Depuis leur arrivée, la neige n'avait cessée de tomber et, si les gros axes étaient déneigés, les routes du parc étaient difficilement praticables, empêchant les déplacements fréquents.

Deux des Rangers du parc avaient été désignés pour rester avec eux le temps qu'il faudrait. Ils seraient leur guide dans ces montagnes et leur contact avec les autorités. Pour la plupart des membres de l'équipe, il était clair qu'au vue des conditions météorologiques, le tueur était dans les bois...

L'équipe se divisa à nouveau, Morgan, Prentiss, et l'un des rangers étaient envoyés à la « tombe » qu'avait partagé les corps, tandis que Rossi, Reid, et l'autre rangers avaient eu le privilège de descendre à la morgue de la ville la plus proche pour examiner les corps, ou plutôt ce qui en restait.

Au refuge JJ observait les moindres recoins de l'habitation qu'ils allaient devoir partager. _Bon sang, il n'y a rien pour brancher un téléphone fixe, un fax, ou une ligne internet. _Pensa t'elle en se demandant si ils allaient réussir à capter un réseau téléphonique ou si leur seul contact entre eux allait être les fréquences des talkies walkies qu'on leur avait distribué à l'arrivée au parc.

**« Hotch ? » **JJ l'appelait.

Aaron Hotchner regardait la neige continuer de tomber dehors, recouvrant toujours plus le sol, et le ciel gris et menaçant qui ne présageait rien de bon.

**« Oui ? » **répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle tenait à la main le téléphone fixe « de voyage » qu'on avait pour les cas où l'équipe ne pouvait loger dans une habitation moderne et meublée.

**« Il n'y a pas de branchement pour le téléphone. » **

Il la regarda en hochant la tête, évidemment, il n'y avait pas de branchement, pourquoi équiper le refuge d'un branchement téléphonique ? Les rangers passaient plusieurs fois par semaine vérifier que tout allait bien et des provisions étaient même mise à disposition des randonneurs imprudents pour leur permettre de tenir jusqu'à la relève. Cet endroit était un vrai retour à la nature et aux sources sans doute très sympathique à visiter lorsque l'on ne venait pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'eux.

**« Est-ce que les portables passent ? »** demanda Hotch.

JJ sortit le téléphone de sa poche, il affichait _Urgences uniquement. _Elle hocha la tête négativement.

**« Les 3G ? » **continua t-il.

Elle regarda la tablette qui affichait bien qu'elle avait un signal mais la faiblesse de celui-ci ne laissait pas espérer grand chose.

**« On a uniquement les talkies walkies qui passent. » **indiqua t-elle en soulevant le sien. Il grésillait de temps en temps.

Hotch retourna à sa contemplation du paysage, le ciel devenait noir et les flocons qui tombaient été de plus en plus gros, accompagnés d'un vent qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. D'un coup il se releva et regarda JJ.

**« Essaye de contacter Morgan et Prentiss. » **

JJ regarda le talkies walkies et chercha la fréquence qu'on lui avait donné pour ses amis. Le grésillement se fit plus intense et bientôt elle essaya de parler.

**« Morgan, c'est JJ. »**

Le son coupa et puis...

**« JJ ? »** interrogea une voix qui lui était inconnue. Erreur de fréquence. Elle réessaya mais sans succès.

**« Je ne les trouve pas. »**

Hotch reporta son regard vers la fenêtre, bientôt il ferait trop sombre pour qu'ils reviennent au refuge, et la tempête semblait prendre de l'ampleur, il espérait qu'ils étaient en sécurité, après tout ils avaient un ranger avec eux.

**« Essaye Reid et Rossi. » **

Ils devaient être hors de portée des talkies walkies, dans la vallée, et là aussi il espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas repris la route vers le refuge pour se retrouver bloquer dans la neige.

**« ça ne répond pas. » **

JJ regarda Hotch désemparée, c'était une des rares fois, depuis son arrivée au bureau, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'il lui demandait, et elle avait cette impression de décevoir, plus particulièrement de _le_ décevoir.

De son côté Hotch était déjà passé à autre, chose, il n'en voulait pas à JJ mais sa principale pré-occupation à ce moment était de savoir comment ils allaient passer la nuit dans ce qui s'annonçait comme étant une impressionnante tempête de neige.

Loin de là, à Washington, Will avait eut le message de JJ, et malgré ses tentatives pour la rappeler, il n'avait réussi à avoir que le répondeur, sans aucune tonalité. C'est donc sans povuoir lui passer sa maman qu'il avait couché Henry, lui rappelant qu'elle était partie arr^ter les méchants et qu'elle l'aimait très fort. Le petit garçon avait eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil et maintenant qu'il dormait, il s'agitait beaucoup alors Will avait pris le parti de passer la nuit à le veiller. Assis dans la chambre de son fils, il regardait son téléphone mais aucun des messages qu'il avait tenté d'envoyer à JJ n'était arrivé. Fatigué, il s'endormit.


	14. Chapter 14

_Et voilà le chapitre 14!  
_

_Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles me font avancer, progresser, et me motivent. Et merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent en silence aussi mais qui sont signalés par le moteur de statistiques, vraiment merci à tous!_

**_Lollie Lovegood: _**_Merci de me suivre, et merci pour tes commentaires, j'essaye d'être au plus près des sentiments humains en essayant de me demandant "qu'est-ce qu'ils ferraient si ça arrivait" et c'est pour ça que parfois ça prend du temps avant que je ne publie le chapitre suivant (pour la petite histoire le chapitre 14 est écrit depuis un moment mais je n'en étais pas satisfaite)._

___**.Bouchard2222:**_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton nom ne veut pas passer en entier dans mes commentaires de reviews, mais en tout cas merci pour ta fidélité et tes petits mots, ils me font très plaisir.  


___**Criminals-Minds:**_ Merci aussi pour ta fidélité! Oui l'enquête s'annonce difficile dans ces conditions.  


**_Ewi-laan:_**_ Alors par quoi commencer. Merci pour le chapitre et le scénario, je vais essayer de tirer parti de tout ça mais je ne suis pas Agatha Christie pour les enquêtes. _

_Niveau "reproches", tu as raison, je n'ai pas fait attention, les déformations de l'oral sur l'écrit, aïe, aïe, aïe, et pourtant je me relis. _

_Pour les talkies-walkies, j'en ai eu quand j'étais petite et ils fonctionnaient bien, mais on vite mal vieillit et j'ai commencé à "capter" les conversations des routiers puis de moins en moins de trucs. Snif. Pourtant c'était des trucs que j'aimais beaucoup (re-snif). Mais tu fais bien de me signaler que tous ne sont pas comme ça, j'avoue que je ne m'en sers plus depuis presque vingt ans. _

_Vraiment, merci de me suivre, et contente que ma fanfiction te plaise, e__t oui c'est la plus longue reviews que j'ai eu, tu as explosé le score! (mais c'est constructif ce genre de reviews aussi)._

___Hâte de lire le prochain chapitre de ta fanfiction (n'hésitez pas à lire "Lis en moi" chers lecteurs, ça vaut le coup)._

___Je vous dis à tous "à bientôt et je vous laisse avec... les Chapitre 14._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – L'enfer blanc**

La neige tourbillonnait toujours à l'extérieur du refuge où se trouvait JJ et Hotch et le ciel était désormais noir de nuages portant les flocons.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Hotch avait finalement réussi à démarrer le générateur électrique et l'ampoule de la salle commune luisait doucement, répandant une lumière fantomatique dans la pièce, éclairant les portraits qu'on leur avait envoyé des victimes avec une lueur sinistre, jamais l'ampoule ne pourrait tenir toute la nuit et Hotch se demandait si le générateur pouvait réellement faire fonctionner le petit radiateur qui était à disposition dans le refuge.

JJ avait abandonné l'idée de se servir des talkies-walkies, et elle regardait la neige recouvrir toujours un peu plus le sol. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le boulot, Will, la neige, Henry, les talkies qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner, l'équipe qui était dehors... Beaucoup de soucis et si, au final, elle ferait mieux lever le pied ?

De son côté Hotch, qui avait réussi à faire fonctionner le radiateur d'appoint, l'observait, silencieux. Il avait essayé de se raisonner, les autres membres de l'équipe étaient avec un ranger qui savait quoi faire, alors soit ils étaient à l'abri, soit ils revenaient, et quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient impuissants à les aider.

Finalement JJ se retourna et croisa le regard de Hotch qui était posé sur elle, elle sourit, les yeux brillants, comme si elle avait retenu ses larmes.

**« Essayons de dresser un profil. » **dit Hotch en indiquant du regard les tableaux avec les corps des jeunes filles.

**« Mais nous n'avons quasiment rien. » **protesta JJ.

**« Nous avons trois corps enterrés en pleine montagne, au même endroit, et peu profond puisque les loups les ont trouvés. Nous savons aussi que, compte tenue des conditions météorologiques de ces dernières semaines, il doit se déplacer dans la montagne autour de notre périmètre. »**

JJ hocha la tête, réprimant un frisson, un tueur en série se déplaçait dans les bois autour d'eux. Elle avait beau se dire que c'était le cas à chaque affaire, le fait d'être isolé ainsi dans les bois, coupé du monde n'en était que plus inquiétant.

**« De ce que nous savons des filles, et avant les résultats de l'autopsie que sont allés chercher Rossi et Reid, nous pouvons dire qu'il ne s'en prend qu'à des jeunes femmes. »**

**« Mais comment les approche t-il ? »**

**« L'autopsie nous en dira plus, mais il peut se faire passer pour un garde forestier, un promeneur, un chasseur. Il nous faudra les listes de toutes les personnes qui fréquentent régulièrement ce parc. »**

**« Je vais tenter d'envoyer un message à Garcia. » **dit JJ en essayant de trouver le réseau 3G sur sa tablette. Quand la tablette affiche le _indisponible _qui semblait caractériser la zone, elle soupira, lassée et un peu prise au dépourvue face au peu de moyen qu'elle avait ici pour faire son travail correctement.

**« Les rangers nous fourniront la liste. »** dit-elle en abandonnant l'idée d'avoir une connexion.

C'était le travail de JJ de trouver comment communiquer avec les autres même perdue au milieu des montagnes.

**« Je pense qu'on peut abandonner l'idée d'un communiqué de presse. » **plaisanta JJ.

Hotch la regarda et hocha la tête, il avait les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, pensif, il était dans son affaire, et avait l'impression qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose.

**« Il faut attendre Morgan et Prentiss pour savoir si elle sont été tuée sur place, ce dont je doute... Mais où ont-elles pu être tuées ? Et qu'est-ce que l'endroit où il les enterre représente pour lui ? »**

JJ hocha la tête, un frisson la parcourut mais cette fois ce n'était pas la peur. Hotch le remarqua et décroisa les bras, comme si ce geste lui permettait de revenir à la réalité.

**« Tu as froid JJ ? »** demanda t-il.

**« Ce n'est rien. »** dit-elle en rougissant d'avoir montré une faiblesse, elle qui voulait toujours paraitre si forte devant les autres.

Hotch se dirigea vers un des dortoirs et ramena une des couvertures. Il la tendit à JJ qui s'emmitoufla dedans en murmurant un : **« Merci. »** avec un sourire gêné.

Un blanc s'était installé et aucun bruit ne venait troubler le calme de la montagne en dehors du générateur. JJ se décida à rompre le silence :

**« J'espère que Prentiss et Morgan on trouvé un abris. » **

**« Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux, ils ont un ranger avec eux, et ils savent se débrouiller. Morgan a fait un stage dans les montagnes à son arrivé au FBI, et Prentiss m'a l'air d'en savoir bien plus sur la survie que la plupart d'entre nous. » ** la rassura Hotch avant d'ajouter **« C'est plus Reid qui m'inquiète, je ne sais pas si Rossi va le supporter en tête à tête toute la nuit. »**

JJ sourit de bon coeur, Hotch plaisantait et son visage affichait une sorte de mine plus détendue, et moins professionnelle que d'ordinaire. Reid était un excellent sujet de plaisanterie au sein de l'équipe même si ils mettaient tous un point d'honneur à ce que ce ne soit pas vexant pour leur camarade.

Ils reprirent la discussion sur l'affaire Hotch pensait que le tueur choisissait ses victimes par opportunité, JJ ne savait pas vraiment qu'en penser, si elle était dans l'équipe depuis plusieurs années, elle était la moins expérimentée du groupe.

C'est le talkies-walkies qui mit fin à la conversation.

**« Hotch ? »** La voix de Morgan retentit dans le refuge.


	15. Chapter 15

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, me revoilà avec le chapitre 15!_

_Désolée pour l'attente, je suis assez prise en ce moment, et je n'ai pas toujours le temps de me poser alors j'écris souvent par brides (l'avantage c'est que j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite, l'inconvénient c'est que j'avance par petit bout et que je dois tout réécrire à chaque fois...)._

_Bref, trêve de blabla sur ma vie._

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et qui reviews, merci pour votre fidélité, ça me fait plaisir, et ça me motive à essayer de vous livrer la suite plus rapidement. Merci à vous!_

**_Marina42:_**_Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. Si j'ai mis cette restriction budgétaire c'est pour que l'histoire puisse tourner, mais ne t'inquiète pas trop. :)_

_____**.Bouchard2222:**_ Merci pour ta fidélité, j'espère que ce chapitre apportera des réponses à tes questions.  


_____**Criminals-Minds:**_ Merci aussi pour ta fidélité! Oui dans le fond ils l'adorent Spencer et heureusement. :)  


_Je vous dit à tous "à bientôt" et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 15!_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Révélations**

JJ et Hotch restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, sceptiques, ils se demandaient si ils avaient bien entendu mais bientôt le talkies-walkies reprit :

**« Hotch c'est Morgan. »**

Hotch saisit le talkies-walkies et répondit:

**« C'est bon Morgan, on vous entend. Où êtes-vous ? »**

JJ s'était rapprochée d'Hotch et du talkies, pour mieux entendre leur ami et collègue.

**« Il y a un refuge plus haut. Nous y sommes. »**

JJ sourit rassurée et regarda un instant Hotch avant de reporter son regard sur le talkies.

**« Hotch... quelqu'un est retourné sur la scène de crime, les rubans sont à terre, et tout a été piétiné. » **Morgan se tut un instant, comme si il pesait l'importance de ce qu'il devait dire :

**« Il sait que nous le cherchons, et il sait sans doute que nous sommes là, et... »**

**« … il est sans doute encore dans le coin. » **finit Hotch.

**« La neige se calme, on pense pouvoir revenir. » **dit Morgan.

**« De nuit ? C'est trop risqué. Attendez le matin. » **lui conseilla Hotch.

**« Très bien. » **fit Morgan et les grésillements du talky se turent.

Hotch se tourna vers JJ qui se contenta d'afficher un sourire gêné. Les informations que venaient de leur livrer Morgan n'était pas pour les rassurer. Le tueur savait qu'il ne pouvait plus disposer de son lieu de sépulture et il savait qu'on le cherchait désormais plusieurs options s'offraient à lui : migrer vers un autre endroit dans le parc ou en dehors, ou se faire plus discret, et éventuellement trouver qu'un agent du FBI ou deux serait parfait dans sa collection.

Hotch regarda JJ, elle affichait cette air lointain qui signifiait qu'elle était préoccupée. Les derniers éléments apportés par Morgan l'inquiétait, tout le monde savait qu'elle s'impliquait beaucoup dans les affaires et qu'elle prenait chaque victime comme un échec personnel, se reprochant leur mort alors qu'ils auraient pu l'éviter elle était comme ça, et son humanité tranchait avec la mine sévère, parfois même trop habituée ou blasée, des autres.

Hotch ouvrit les placard du refuge et en sortit ce qui ressemblait à une boite de gâteaux et des paquets de nouilles instantanées qui avait été déposés là par les rangers qui renouvelaient régulièrement les stocks pour les randonneurs surpris par la météo. Il alluma la bouteille de gaz et saisit une casserole pour faire chauffer un peu d'eau. En regardant les nouilles dans la casserole il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas le dîner qu'il avait imaginé cuisiner un jour pour JJ, même si niveau cadre romantique, la montagne était magnifique recouverte par un manteau blanc immaculé que personne n'avait foulé... _A par un psychopathe_. Cette pensée le ramena à la réalité et il retira la casserole du feu.

JJ avait sortit des bols et les avait rincé, mécaniquement, par habitude. Elle les avait disposé sur la table en bois en poussant un peu les cartons concernant l'affaire. Silencieusement ils se servirent et commencèrent à manger.

Après le repas Hotch alla chercher des couvertures pour pouvoir dormir dans la seule pièce équipée d'un radiateur, la salle commune, pendant que JJ faisait la vaisselle.

JJ bascula dans le sommeil, à peine dans les couvertures, la journée l'avait épuisée, le trajet en jet, l'air de la montagne, les soucis. Dans son sommeil elle s'agitait et laissait échapper des paroles, des noms. Hotch, qui ne dormait pas, tentant de continuer à établir un profil avec les informations de Morgan, regardait désormais JJ. Même si son visage exprimée des sentiments étranges, manipulés par l'inconscient, il la trouvait superbe, et il aurait voulu apaiser ses angoisses, lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il la protégerait, qu'elle n'avait qu'une chose à lui dire, mais dans son sommeil elle formait les prénoms de son fils, et de son compagnon. Et Hotch se ravisa, peut-être qu'il devait tourner la page et essayer de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, une femme de son âge, divorcée ou veuve, avec ou sans enfants, mais qui aurait la liberté de refaire sa vie avec lui, et d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, avec le temps peut-être qu'il aurait des sentiments pour elle aussi... A quoi bon ?

Au matin, la neige avait cessé de tomber et JJ émergeait doucement de son sommeil pendant que Hotch faisait bouillir de l'eau pour un café. A l'extérieur du refuge, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur qu'on coupe puis des portes claquer, la voix de Rossi dominait celle de Reid.

JJ attrapa les couvertures éparpillées sur le sol et les ramena dans les chambres tandis qu'Hotch ouvrait à ses collègues.

**« Vous n'êtes pas morts de froid ou de faim ! »** lança Rossi en souriant.

**« C'est plutôt pour vous qu'on s'inquiétait. » **lui dit Hotch.

**« Nous sommes resté dans la vallée quand nous avons vu la tournure que ça prenait. » **dit Reid.

**« Vous avez appris quelque chose ? » **continua Hotch.

Rossi commença une phrase qui fut interrompu par la voix de Morgan.

**« Alors on ne nous attend pas ? » **dit le jeune homme.

Prentiss marchait près de lui.

**« Il y a du café. » **dit JJ en sortant du refuge avec des tasses fumantes entre les mains.

Le sourire aux lèvres l'équipe entra dans le refuge, suivit par les deux rangers et chacun se mit autour des tableaux, Morgan s'assit sur la table du refuge, Prentiss se mit près de JJ, Reid de l'autre côté, tandis que Rossi et Hotch se tenait devant. Les deux rangers avait décidé de se mettre dans un coin, ce n'était pas de leur ressort.

**« Bien, de ce que nous savons, le tueur est un solitaire, il agit par opportunité. Il connaît cette zone du parc comme sa poche et sait que nous sommes ici. » **

Hotch se tut un instant comme pour laisser à tout le monde le temps d'assimiler les informations.

**« Il s'agit donc d'un promeneur régulier, un randonneur, un chasseur, peut-être est-il inscrit sur les points d'entrée du parc, ou de quelqu'un qui travaille ici. Il connaît la région. » **

Rossi s'avança, et Hotch lui laissa la parole.

**« Compte tenu des éléments que nous avons trouvé chez le légiste, il s'agirait sans doute d'un chasseur, il traque ses proies et les abat froidement, au fusil de chasse que l'on utilise pour ne pas abîmer la bête. »**

Hotch se tourna vers les rangers :

**« Il me faudrait la liste des chasseurs du parc. » **puis il regarda JJ : **« Va dans la vallée, prends Reid avec toi, et demande à Garcia de croiser les dossiers, si vous trouvez quelqu'un qui correspond, allez chez lui. »**

Reid déglutit, les missions qu'il partageait avec JJ lui rappelaient, bien malgré lui l'épisode « Tobias » où il avait été enlevé et torturé, la perspective d'aller chez un malade avec un fusil ne le rassurait pas plus.

**« Il serait peut-être bon de ne pas exclure les gardes chasses habiletés à abattre le gibier. » **dit Rossi. Hotch acquiessa.

**« Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, et moi, ainsi que l'un d'entre vous. » **dit-il en désignant les rangers. **« Nous allons faire le tour des refuge autour de la zone de confort que nous avons délimitée. Si il sait que nous le recherchons, il doit bouger mais il laissera forcément des traces. »**

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et commencèrent à rejoindre leur poste. Reid monta à l'arrière du pick-up qui faisait la navette, au moment où JJ s'en approcha, les bras chargés de dossier, Hotch l'arrêta et elle lui fit face. Il dit :

**« Profite d'être dans la vallée pour appeler ta famille. Et fais attention à Reid. »** Elle hocha la tête, surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait de prendre un moment pour appeler chez elle. Elle posa les dossiers près de Reid, et monta à l'avant, le rangers prit place à côté d'elle et mit le contact.

Hotch regarda la voiture s'éloigner puis il retourna vers Rossi qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

**« Alors ? » **lui demanda t-il.

**« Elle va sans doute quitter l'équipe. » **dit Hotch essayant de maintenir un ton sans aucune émotion.

En l'entendant parler dans son sommeil d'Henry et Will, il avait décidé de faire ce qui serait le mieux pour tout le monde, de faire ce qui la rendrait heureuse, lui permettre d'avoir une vie de famille normale et peut-être sauver son couple. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse même si ça impliquait de disparaître de sa vie.


	16. Chapter 16

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre 16! _

_Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier car vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre, alors merci. Merci également à ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous êtes un moteur incroyable._

**________****.Bouchard2222:** ___Merci pour ta fidélité! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre également._

**_Marina42: _**_Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. Oui, c'était propice à un rapprochement mais Hotch au travail, fait passer le travail avant le reste. Quant au retour, elle n'est pas encore partie.  
_

_______**Criminals-Minds:**_ Oui, on s'en doute parce qu'au final c'est JJ qui dans l'équipe a le plus de mal avec cette situation, cette absence répétée près des siens... 

_____J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. _

_____En attendant de lire vos avis je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 16. Déclarations**

Dans la vallée, JJ et Reid avaient lancé les recherches qu'avait demandé Hotch. Garcia travaillait à recouper les donner et JJ lui avait demandé de contacter Reid pour les résultats, le temps qu'elle prenne des nouvelles d'Henry et Will dont elle avait plusieurs appels en absence.

Elle s'éloigna de Reid et s'isola dans un coin. Le téléphone numérotait et les premiers bips commencèrent à raisonner.

**« Allô ? »** Will décrocha.

**« Will c'est JJ. »**

Will n'ajouta rien et un mini blanc commença la conversation. Pour y mettre rapidement fin JJ continua :

**« On n'a pas de réseau dans la montagne. » **se justifia t'elle.

Nouveau blanc.

**« Comment ça va vous ? »** se décida t-elle à dire. Une question, par le fait, devait entraîner une réponse.

Will se décida à répondre :

**« Henry est malade, j'ai passé la nuit à le veiller, il a la grippe et fait des cauchemars. J'ai pris ma journée pour être avec lui. Le docteur est passé ce matin. »**

Le cœur de JJ se serra, son bébé était malade.

**« Je peux lui parler ? » **demanda t-elle.

Will ne répondit pas mais JJ entendait, à la manière dont il respirait, qu'il marchait. Elle entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre, puis de nouveau des pas.

**« Je suis désolé JJ, il dort. » **

JJ se pinça les lèvres, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle aurait voulu parler à son bébé.

**« Tu lui diras que j'ai appelé, et que je l'aime. »**

**« Bien entendu. » **confirma Will.

**« A bientôt. »**

**« A bientôt. »** reprit-il.

Il raccrocha.

JJ regarda son téléphone, et respira, elle devait reprendre ses esprits et se remettre dans l'enquête, ils avaient un tueur qui rodait dans les montagnes, et une liste de suspects à rencontrer. Elle rejoignit Reid qui avait déjà commencé à appeler les adresses données par Garcia pour recouper les listes et éliminer certains suspects.

A Washington, Will posa son portable sur la table bar de la cuisine et s'assit sur la chaise haute. Il avait pris plusieurs jours de congés pour s'occuper d'Henry et était coincé à la maison, seul, avec son petit garçon qui réclamait, dans ses cauchemars sa maman, mais qui courait vers son papa dès qu'il se réveillait. Est-ce que JJ allait se rendre compte à quel point elle leur manquait ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Et depuis quelque temps il se demandait si il n'était pas là ans les prémices de la fin de leur couple. Après tout, dès le début il avait eut l'impression qu'elle le dissimulait derrière elle, le cachant à tout le monde, et puis il y avait eut Henry, et au fond, il se demandait si ce n'était pas un accident dans la vie réglée de JJ. Il attrapa un verre et une bouteille avant de se servir un whisky, et l'avala d'une traite, en se disant comme nouvelle excuse que ça tuerait les germes de la grippe.

Dans les montagnes l'équipe marchait dans la poudreuse, s'enfonçant par endroit assez profondément.

**« Si il était passé par là nous le verrions. » **dit Morgan. **« il y aurait des empreintes comme les nôtres. »**

**« Il utilise peut-être des raquettes. » **suggéra Prentiss.

**« ça laisse des traces aussi. » **dit Rossi.

**« mais moins profondes. »** reprit Prentiss.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, la neige avait recouvert à peu près tout et ils cherchaient au hasard.

**« Il nous faudrait des chiens. » **dit Rossi.

Les autres approuvèrent et Morgan composa le 911, le numéro qui fonctionnait peut importait le réseau.

**« Bonjour je suis l'agent Derek Morgan du FBI, je voudrais parler à mes collègues, les agents Jarreau et Reid qui doivent se trouver dans la station de police de la vallée. Je vous remercie. »**

L'appel fut transféré et JJ et Reid purent donner le nom du coupable par téléphone avant de promettre de revenir avec la brigade des maîtres chiens. L'enquête touchait à sa fin. Le coupable, fils de parents séparés, avait toujours vécu dans la région et pour échapper aux disputes de ses parents il avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans les montagnes où il avait disparus l'été dernier après son divorce et la perte de la garde de sa fille, étrangement proche physiquement des victimes.

De quoi donner froid dans le dos.

Le jet décolla deux jours plus tard, le temps pour les chiens de retrouver la piste du coupable et pour l'équipe de faire les papiers. Ils l'avaient surpris près d'un ravin et il avait sauté dans le vide. JJ avait été voir son ex-femme pour lui annoncer et lui demander de l'identifier malgré la chute importante qui l'avait partiellement défiguré, sa fille avait éclaté en sanglots, elle aimait son père même si il avait tué toutes ses filles...

**« JJ ? » **

Elle leva les yeux, Hotch la regardait.

**« Oui ? »**

**« ça va ? »**

**« Comment peuvent-ils en arriver là ? » **lui demanda t-elle.

**« Un père reste un être humain, c'est à chacun de trouver la force de franchir les épreuves qu'il rencontre. Lui n'a pas pu, rien ne lui a permis de passer au dessus de la perte de la garde de sa fille, alors il l'a recréé et en a fait souffrir d'autres comme lui semblait souffrir. »**

Elle hocha la tête. Hotch se tut un instant et finalement s'assit en face d'elle.

**« JJ, je pense que nous devrons parler à notre arrivée à Quantico. »**

Elle le fixa.

**« Hotch si c'est par rapport aux papiers de l'agent Strauss, je ne suis pas... »**

**« Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Tu as Henry, tu as Will, et tu passes tout ton temps avec nous au lieu d'être près d'eux. Je n'ai pas envie que tu vives les anniversaires de ton fils sur un téléphone portable. »**

Elle le regarda un instant, il avait dit « Je », il n'avais pas utilisé la rhétorique ou une question pour lui dire tout ça, il s'impliquait personnellement dans ce qu'il disait. C'était sans doute par erreur mais ça trahissait quelque chose de plus profond et JJ le sentait.

**« Hotch... je ne veux pas vous quitter. » **

Dit-elle avec conviction en essayant de peser les mots qu'elle prononçait. A cet instant, dans son esprit, Will, Henry, toutes les images de la maison virevoltaient mais elle avait le visage de l'agent Hotchner qui s'affichait en premier plan et des sentiments qu'elle avait enfoui qui remontaient d'autant plus à la surface que le malaise qui l'attendait à la maison l'angoissait.


	17. Chapter 17

_Et voilà le chapitre 17, un peu en retard étant donné sur je suis en plein déménagement et que ma freebox a décidé de ne plus fonctionner donc ceci explique cela..._

_En tout cas merci à vous de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews, vraiment, merci._

_.Bouchard2222: Merci de ta fidélité, j'espère que la suite de plaira_

_Marina42: Merci également.  
_

_EdBangerJunior: Merci d'avoir rejoins les lecteur de ma fic, et merci pour tes gentils commentaires, en espérant que tu continues d'apprécier._

_Criminals-Minds: C'est ça, c'est toujours quand on perd les choses qu'on voit qu'on tient à elle._

_Ewi-laan : Merci aussi de ta fidélité ^^ J'essaye toujours de faire au mieux pour les personnages, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. J'ai vu qu'entre temps tu avais posté ton chapitre, je vais aller découvrir tout ça. Merci beaucoup, de ta fidélité, de tes commentaires et tes encouragements.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Le reste on en reparlera**

Le jet s'était posé à Washington alors que la soirée était bien avancée et l'équipe était allé dans les bureaux poser les dossiers concernant l'affaire, ils les rempliraient le lendemain mais hors de question de ramener du travail à la maison quand on était au FBI.

Hotch entra dans son bureau et alluma la lumière, il posa ses papiers et s'approcha des stores qui lui offraient une vue sur la fosse où étaient ses collègues.

Morgan taquinait Reid, et Prentiss riait de bon cœur. Garcia était venue les serrer dans ses bras comme souvent à leur retour de mission et JJ souriait. Elle avait ce sourire si chaleureux... Il la regarda un instant avec intensité mais il stoppa lorsque celle-ci posa son regard sur les stores de son bureau, un sourire de façade collé aux lèvres mais un regard plein de questions.

Hotch se réfugia sur sa chaise et attrapa les premiers papiers qui passaient devant lui, l'avait-elle vu la regarder ? Sans doute vu qu'elle avait posé son regard sur lui quelques secondes, certes, mais assez pour lui signifier qu'elle l'avait repéré.

Les mots qu'avait prononcé JJ résonnèrent dans la tête de Hotch. _« Je ne veux pas vous quitter. »_, son cœur avait fait un bon. JJ l'avait toujours vouvoyé par politesse, parce qu'il était son supérieur, d'ailleurs les autres le faisaient aussi, à l'exception de David Rossi mais le lien qui unissait les deux hommes était basé sur une amitié profonde et non sur un rapport hiérarchique. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que peut-être ce _« vous »_ était pour l'équipe, pas uniquement pour lui, peut être que ce n'était pas une déclaration mais juste sa volonté de rester pour l'équipe.

JJ était retournée au bureau avec les autres pour déposer ses papiers et elle en avait profité pour rester un peu avec ses amis. Garcia était venue les prendre dans ses bras et elle leur avait parlé de faire un restaurant, une soirée, quelque chose pour changer du quotidien, pour vivre un peu tout simplement. Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis Thanksgiving et elle trouvait ça bien de refaire quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas pour une fête précise. A l'évocation de Thanksgiving JJ repensa à Hotch et instinctivement elle leva les yeux vers son bureau où elle vit la silhouette de son supérieur en train de les_ ou la?_ Regarder. Il s'éclipsa quelques secondes après qu'elle ait croisé son regard alors elle reporta son attention sur le groupe. Morgan proposait à Reid et à Prentiss de les reconduire chez eux, Garcia rentrait avec Kevin qui l'attendait depuis un moment déjà, trop pudique pour se joindre à eux.

Chacun commença à partir, et quand Reid se tourna vers JJ pour lui demander si elle rentrait, elle lui répondit qu'elle devait d'abord regarder ses papiers. Il hocha la tête, compréhensif et retourna avec le groupe. JJ se dirigea vers son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil aux piles de dossiers, un de réglé, dix nouveau mais elle les regarderait demain, elle voulait parler à Hotch.

L'agent Aaron Hotchner leva les yeux de son dossier pour apercevoir une silhouette debout, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**« JJ ? » **dit-il surpris. **« Je pensais que tu étais partie avec les autres. »**

Elle le regarda, elle avait son manteau soigneusement plié dans les bras et son sac à main sur l'épaule.

**« Je voulais vous parler. »**

Il l'invita à entrer, même si il n'y avait plus grand monde dans le bureau, c'était impoli de laisser quelqu'un à la porte.

**« Vas-y. »**

**« Pourquoi m'avoir choisi pour quitter l'équipe ? »** lança t-elle. Cette question l'obsédait.

Hotch la regarda et sur le coup il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

**« Je fais aussi bien mon travail que n'importe qui ici. »** poursuivit-elle pour tenter de se justifier.

**« JJ, je le sais. Tu es un de nos plus importants éléments et si j'ai pensé à toi c 'est parce que tu as une famille et que je pensais que tu aimerais être plus souvent avec eux qu'avec nous. » **

Elle le regarda. N'étais-ce pas là ce qu'aurai du choisir toute bonne mère ? Alors pourquoi ça la gênait tant ?

**« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »**

Elle le regarda, des larmes commençaient à perler dans le coin de ses yeux.

**« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus. » **finit par lâcher Hotch.

Elle se figea et le regarda alors il prit une inspiration et se leva de sa chaise avant de dire.

**« Je ne voudrais pas que tu partes JJ, l'équipe serai vide sans toi... » **à cet instant il se sentit las de garder tout ses secrets pour lui, Rossi avait raison, il fallait savoir se jeter à l'eau, alors il continua : **« Ma vie serai vide sans toi. »**

JJ ouvrit la bouche de surprise, elle avait désiré son supérieur longtemps, mais il était marié, elle avait rencontré Will et eut Henry et voilà qu'il lui disait une sorte de déclaration.

**« Mais... » **commença t-elle. **« Vous... » **

JJ ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots.

**« JJ, la décision t'appartient. » **dit-il dans une sorte de conclusion qui le soulagea plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il marcha vers la porte et sortit du bureau la laissant là, seule. Elle le vit descendre les escaliers vers la fosse où étaient les bureaux de leurs collègues et sortit du bureau précipitamment.

**« Aaron ! » **dit-elle en s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Il se retourna. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

Elle descendit les escaliers pour le rejoindre et s'approcha de lui.

**« Aaron... » **murmura t-elle plus calmement cette fois.

Il la regarda et doucement l'attira vers lui. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il venait de lui proposer de quitter l'équipe pour s'occuper de son fils et du père de celui-ci et voilà qu'il lui avouait des sentiments qui remettait le fondement même de son couple en question. Mais non, cet instant ne devait appartenir qu'à eux, et il ne devait pas penser aux autres, être égoïste une fois dans sa vie.

Elle était blottit dans ses bras et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, la pression, les nerfs, un peu de tout. A cet instant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait relâcher la pression, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'être forte et qu'elle pouvait tout simplement être elle.

Entre les stores de son bureau David Rossi regardait la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux, un sourire mi soulagé, mi victorieux au coin des lèvres.


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 18, un peu en retard, les contre-coups de la rentrée. Enfin trêve de bavardage. Je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre et à me laisser des commentaires, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre._

_**Ewi-laan:** J'aurai pu en écrire plus que 17 mais après j'avais peur de vous perdre. Et j'espère que la suite va être à la hauteur de tes espérances. En tout cas merci de me suivre aussi assidument (et à quand la suite de Lis en moi? ^^)._

_**Bouchard2222:** Merci de ta fidélité. :)_

_**Criminals-Minds:** Merci pour ta reviews, et oui, les chapitres là sont un peu tristes mais les histoires d'amour ne sont pas souvent faciles surtout quand elles impliquent plusieurs personnes extérieures._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt._

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Et Maintenant ?**

_**« la décision t'appartient. »**_ la phrase prononcée par Hotch résonnait dans la tête de JJ depuis qu'elle avait quitté son supérieur dans les bureaux du FBI pour rentrer chez elle. Dans sa voiture, alors qu'elle roulait vers sa famille, elle avait essayé de faire le point sur la situation. Elle et son supérieur, c'était inconcevable, elle était en couple, avec un enfant, et elle était heureuse... Enfin à cet instant précis, son cerveau ramenait à elle les disputes avec Will, le soir de Noël aussi, l'impression que quand ils se parlaient ce n'était que reproches, son absence, les commentaires de Will, son travail, Henry, …

C'est machinalement qu'elle gara sa voiture devant la maison. Elle prit son sac sur la siège passager et regarda la façade, les lumières étaient éteintes, ils devaient dormir. Cette pensée la soulagea un instant, elle pourrait peut-être éviter de parler avec Will d'ici au lendemain.

Elle entra dans la maison, le plus silencieusement possible, mais elle vit une lumière qui venait de sous la porte de la chambre d'Henry et la voix de Will lui parvint. Il berçait le petit garçon tout doucement. Son cœur se serra. Elle approcha doucement et poussa la porte.

Dans un toussotement Henry dit : **« Maman ! »** et JJ sourit, elle vint s'asseoir près de Will et de leur fils. Will glissa sa main sur son épaule, et tous les trois se regardèrent, ils formaient une famille, et le cœur de JJ se serra d'autant plus. Comment pouvait-elle songer à briser tout ce qu'elle avait pour une histoire avec un autre homme pour qui elle avait eut des sentiments, et pour qui elle en avait manifestement encore.

Hotch était resté au bureau après le départ de JJ. Il se demandait si la scène qui venait de se dérouler avait réellement eut lieu ou si elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination, auquel cas il ferait bien de programmer sa prochaine expertise psychiatrique, et celle du reste de l'équipe aussi. Pour remettre ses idées au clair, il avait regagné son bureau et regardé les photos qui trôné ça et là. Elles représentaient toutes Jack mais il savait qu'il en avait une autre, dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, une photo qu'il cachait aux regards, non pas parce qu'il en avait honte, mais parce qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à la regarder en face et sentir son regard peser sur lui était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à soutenir. Délicatement pourtant il ouvrit le tiroir et attrapa la cadre. Elle était là, devant lui, et elle tenait Jack devant elle, dans ses bras, avec l'amour protecteur que seule une mère sait manifester. _**Haley**_ pensa t-il. Elle avait été son amour de jeunesse, celle qu'il avait épousée, la mère de son fils, et jusque là, la seule femme dans sa vie. Toutes ses années il l'avait aimé, même si il avait regardé d'autres femmes, jamais il n'avait été voir ailleurs, et elle l'avait quitté, parce qu'il travaillait trop, et lui, n'avait même pas pu la sauver... C'était cette culpabilité qui l'empêchait de mettre cette photo avec les autres, et le besoin de montrer à tous qu'il avait tourné la page, qu'il était fort pour l'équipe, pour Jack... Et il ne lâchait jamais prise. Il soupira un instant et posa la photo sur son bureau.

**« Tu penses toujours à elle ? »** demanda Rossi.

**« A chaque fois que je regarde Jack, j'ai l'impression de la voir. » **répondit Hotch avant de lever les yeux de la photo de son ex-femme.

**« Tu penses qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse que tu refasses ta vie ? » **l'interrogea son ami.

Hotch ne répondit pas.

**« Aaron, tu l'avais perdu bien avant que Foyet n'arrive. »**

Hotch tressaillit à la mention du nom de l'assassin de sa femme, un homme qu'il avait lui même tué juste après mais il savait que Rossi avait raison, Haley était partie avant que Foyet n'arrive dans leur vie, elle l'avait quitté.

**« Aaron, tu mérites d'être heureux, et elle l'aurait voulu pour toi aussi. »**

Hotch attrapa le cadre et le reposa dans son tiroir, il regarda son ami.

**« Tu nous as vu ? » **

Rossi hocha la tête.

**« Que penses-tu de tout ça ? » **

**« Je pense que maintenant JJ sait ce que tu éprouves, et qu'elle éprouve aussi quelque chose, maintenant c'est à elle de prendre la décision... Quitter Will et tenter l'aventure avec toi, ou rester avec Will et sans doute quitter l'équipe à jamais. Dans les deux cas, Aaron, tu lui as offert des solutions pour sa vie, la balle est dans son camp. Tu peux juste essayer de faire pencher la balance de ton côté. »**

Hotch hocha la tête, il le savait, désormais soit JJ le choisirait, soit il la perdrait pour toujours, _**elle aussi**_. D'un coup sec il ferma le tiroir.


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris, non je n'abandonne pas "Unintended", j'ai juste un emploi du temps de ministre et du coup j'ai parfois un peu de mal à dégager du temps pour écrire la suite._

_J'espère cependant que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur._

_**Criminals-Minds:**_ _Merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu y trouveras de quoi te satisfaire. Merci de ta fidélité. _

**_Marina 42:_**_Merci pour ta review et pour ta fidélité, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas alors._

_Sur ce bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - Culpabilité**

**« Salut JJ ! » **lança le jeune docteur Spencer Reid alors que la jolie blonde sortait de l'ascenseur.

**« Hey Spencer ! » **répondit elle en souriant avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au bureau de l'agent Hotchner mais elle ne l'aperçut pas. Elle se demandait si ce qui s'était passé la veille était vraiment eut lieu ou si ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. La veille, en rentrant chez elle, déjà, elle s'était posée la question et en apercevant Will au chevet d'Henry malade, son instinct de maman avait repris le dessus et son cerveau avait classé le dossier dans un coin brumeux de son cerveau et avait profité de ses deux hommes après son absence.

Elle fit comme d'habitude et avança jusqu'à son bureau, avant de s'asseoir devant sa pile de dossiers et d'ouvrir le premier qui venait.

Même si JJ ne l'avait pas vu, Hotch était arrivé tôt le matin au bureau. Il n'était pas allé récupérer Jack la veille, il n'avait pas eut envie de lui infliger un trajet tard le soir alors qu'il avait cours dans la journée et puis il voulait mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. La nuit avait été agitée, ses rêves lui avaient tantôt montré Haley, tantôt Foyet, Jack, et finalement JJ, l'inconscient était parfois bien cruel. Retourner au bureau lui avait surtout fait prendre conscience qu'il devait prendre une décision vis à vis de Strauss rapidement, pour les mutations de début d'années et le mois de janvier était déjà bien entamé. Pour ne plus voir le dossier devant ses yeux il avait ouvert le tiroir où il rangeait le cadre d'Haley et il avait jeté le dossier dedans c'était une manière de retirer se protéger.

On frappa à sa porte.

**« Entrez. »** dit-il en levant les yeux vers la porte.

La tête de Garcia apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'elle tenait entre-ouverte.

**« Désolée de vous déranger,** dit-elle **mais j'ai ramené des cookies, et je voulais savoir si vous en vouliez, je les laisse en bas, sur le bureau de Morgan, ils sont en libre service. »**

Hotch la regarda disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue sans qu'il n'ait rien dit. Garcia maternait énormément l'équipe, et pensait toujours à des petites attentions qui leur rappelait combien ils étaient importants les uns pour les autres. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui elle le faisait avec une expression presque désolée et il se demandait si il ne l'effrayait pas.

Il regarda les papiers du dossier dont ils revenaient et posa une signature en bas de la page avant de se lever, de lisser sa cravate et de regarder entre les stores de son bureau ce qui se passait dans la fosse que surplombait son bureau. Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, et même Rossi, se tenaient près de Pénélope Garcia et chacun commençaient à grignoter les cookies tout en discutant. C'était quelque chose de bénéfique pour l'équipe, se souder au bureau pour être efficace sur le terrain, et éviter de penser aux horreurs qu'ils pouvaient voir. Il se décida à sortir et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de JJ, un dossier à la main. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres, et garder un secret dans une équipe de profilers c'était une mission assez compliquée.

Il frappa.

**« Oui ? »** dit JJ.

Il poussa la porte et entra.

**« Hotch ! » **dit JJ surprise et gênée.

Il referma la porte et s'approcha d'elle avant de s'arrêter un instant, le fait qu'elle prononce le début de son nom de famille résonnait dans sa tête. La veille elle avait prononcé son prénom et il avait voulu que ce moment ne finisse pas que pour quelqu'un il redevienne Aaron, et pas seulement le diminutif de son nom de famille communément employé au sein de l'équipe.

**« JJ, je... voulais savoir si tu allais bien. » **finit-il par dire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche surprise et se décida pour un :

**« Je croule sous les dossiers. » **qu'elle accompagna d'un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un instant puis JJ se leva et s'approcha de son supérieur.

**« Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour ça. » **dit-elle avec une mine sérieuse qui disait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas passé tout ce temps à travailler dans cette unité sans avoir appris des choses sur l'analyse du comportement.

Il eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et posa ses yeux dans les siens. Il y avait un curieux décalage entre son regard si sombre, et celui de JJ si lumineux.

Il jeta le dossier qu'il tenait toujours sur le bureau de la jeune femme et s'approcha au plus près d'elle. Elle murmura : **« Aaron... »**.

**« JJ, Garcia a apporté des cookies et... » **Reid s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant son supérieur et sa collègue aussi proches, avec le sentiment de débarquer au mauvais moment. **« Pardon. » **dit-il en repartant dans l'autre sens.

JJ regarda Reid partir et dit : **« Je vais lui parler. » **Elle sortit du bureau et courut après le jeune homme. **« Spencer ! »** l'entendit appeler Hotch. Il soupira et récupéra le dossier sur le bureau de JJ. Avant de regarder la photo d'Henry, JJ et Will qui se tenait près de son ordinateur. Il soupira et sortit.

JJ rattrapa Reid rapidement et elle commença à parler :

**« Ecoute Spencer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » **

Il regarda à côté d'elle, comme si il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face.

**« C'est à dire ? La situation me paraissait pourtant sans équivoque. »**

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma cherchant une réponse plausible.

**« Reid, ne dit rien aux autres. » **se contenta t-elle de dire.

**« Très bien. »** dit-il en soupirant. **« Mais tu as pensé à Henry ? Je ne te demande pas si tu as pensé à Will, parce que lui, Henry ne pourra rien lui reprocher. »**

Il se tut et repartit vers les autres avant de revenir vers elle : **« Au fait je t'avais gardé des cookies de Garcia. »**. Il lui tendit le paquet et partit, la laissant là.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 20. _

_Ce chapitre relance un peu l'action type enquête alors il peut paraitre un peu plat je l'avoue et je m'en excuse, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. En attendant, je réponds à vos reviews (et merci à ceux et celles qui m'en laissent et à mes fidèles lecteurs!)_

_Criminals-Minds: Merci pour ta reviews, et ta fidélité. Oui, c'est normal que quelqu'un soit au courant, autre que Rossi, et j'avoue que Spencer me paraissait le plus désigné pour jouer ce rôle. C'est le plus sensible du groupe._

_Marina 42: Merci aussi pour ta fidélité et ta reviews. Will t'énerve? Pourtant il est bien peu présent dans le récit ces derniers temps. ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – San Antonio...**

Durant les jours qui avaient suivi l'incident Reid avait évité JJ et la situation l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Elle sentait que quelque part, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas à Will qu'Henry en voudrait si ils se séparaient parce qu'elle lui était infidèle, et un petit garçon avait besoin de son père pour grandir et d'une maman qui l'aime... Un modèle de structure familiale soudée...

Elle se mordit la lèvre et avança, aussi rapidement que sa jupe de tailleur grise le permettait, vers son bureau, une pile de dossiers entre les bras. Et elle les posa en soupirant. Elle attrapa le premier et commença à observer les photos, des paquets piégés avaient explosé dans un quartier de San Antonio, au Texas. A première vue typiquement le genre d'affaires qui leur conviendrait. Elle prit le combiné du téléphone et appuya sur la touche des appels internes.

Un peu plus loin, le poste de Hotch sonna. Il prit le combiné.

**« Hotchner. »** dit-il.

**« Je pense que nous avons une affaire. » **dit la voix de JJ.

**« Entendu, réuni les autres pour un débriefing. » **dit-il le plus professionnellement possible avant de raccrocher et de se rasseoir dans son siège. Il n'avait pas parlé avec elle depuis l'incident avec Reid. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit mais depuis il évitait de les croiser et ne sortait de son bureau que pour récupérer des papiers pour préparer des procès auxquels certains d'entre eux étaient convoqués. Le dernier en date était Morgan qui avait à témoigner sur certains aspects d'un psychopathe qu'ils avaient arrêté il y avait plus d'un an l'administration était parfois bien longue.

Il se leva, lissa sa cravate et regarda l'équipe suivre JJ en salle de réunion. Il leur emboîta le pas.

JJ se plaça devant eux et dit :

**« A San Antonio, au Texas, un individu s'amuse à envoyer des paquets piégés à des habitants d'un quartier modeste de la ville. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas eut de victimes mais ça a failli coûter la vie à Antonia, 5 ans, qui portait le paquet qu'un individu lui avait donné peu avant son explosion. Elle est dans un état stable à l'hôpital mais elle a de graves brûlures. »**

JJ regarda ses collègues un instant et Morgan prit la parole :

**« Combien de paquets jusque là ? »**

**« Quatre. Le premiers a explosé sur un perron, la maison était vidé le second était posé dans la cuisine de la famille, mais personne n'était autour le troisième a été retrouvé dans un jardin seul le dernier a explosé à proximité d'une personne. »** répondit JJ.

**« Des points communs entre les personnes visées ? » **continua l'agent Morgan.

**« Tous sont des migrants latino en règles. » **dit la jeune femme.

**« Un règlement de compte entre dealer ? » **proposa Prentiss.

**« Les règlements de compte entre dealers sont bien plus violents que ça. » **affirma l'agent Rossi.

**« Préparez vos affaires, on décolle pour le Texas. » **finit par dire Hotch avant de se lever et de quitter la salle de réunion pour prévenir son ex-belle-soeur qu'elle devrait s'occuper de Jack quelques jours.

JJ retourna à son bureau pour prendre son kit de voyage d'urgence, de quoi s'habiller durant la durée moyenne d'une opération. Elle prit son téléphone portable et chercha Will dans le répertoire. Elle hésita un instant, respira un bon coup avant d'appuyer sur son nom. Le téléphone numérota un instant avant que Will ne décroche.

**« JJ ? Tu pars en mission ? »** demanda t-il avec cette sorte d'habitude résignée.

**« A San Antonio. »** dit-elle pour confirmer sa thèse.

**« J'irai chercher Henry chez sa nourrice après le service. » **lui dit-il sans l'ombre d'un reproche.

**« Merci Will. » **dit-elle.

**« De rien. » **

Ils marquèrent un blanc.

**« Will... Vous allez me manquer. »** continua t-elle avec une voix qui trahissait des émotions ambiguës.

**« Tu vas nous manquer aussi, mais on t'aime très fort tous les deux. Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime JJ. »**

**« Moi aussi. » **finit-elle par répondre dans un murmure avant de raccrocher. Quand elle se tourna vers la porte, elle vit la silhouette de son supérieur qui s'éloignait, avait-il entendu ? Elle ravala ses émotions et sécha ses yeux d'où perlait un début de larmes.

Le voyage en jet se fit dans une ambiance étrange. JJ s'était assise dans un coin, et feuilletait son dossier, Hotch était à l'autre bout de l'avion, Rossi en face de lui, mais aucun des deux ne parlaient. Reid s'était isolé dans son coin et regardait par le hublot, même Morgan et Prentiss avait choisi de ne pas parler. Quand le jet se posa, ce fut le soulagement, le travail reprenait et chacun remettait l'habit du professionnel en avant.

**« Agent Aaron Hotchner. » **se présenta le chef de l'équipe aux policiers qui les entouraient. **« Agents Jarreau, Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan, et le Docteur Reid. » **finit-il de dire.

**« Content que vous soyez venu. » **dit le policier. **« On ne sait pas quoi penser de ce cas et nous sommes un peu surchargé en ce moment. »**

**« Nous comprenons. Y'a t-il un endroit où nous pourrions poser nos affaires ? »**

L'officier leur indiqua une pièce, un peu en retrait et ils se posèrent. Hotch regarde son équipe un instant, il fallait repartir les rôles.

**« Morgan, Prentiss, vous irez voir les explosifs, je veux savoir de quel type de bombe il s'agit. David, tu iras avec Spencer sur les lieux des explosions. JJ, nous partons pour l'hôpital parler à Antonia et à ses parents. »**

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. JJ mordit sa lèvre, se retrouver en équipe avec Hotch la gênait d'autant plus que Reid l'ignora toujours superbement lorsqu'il passa près d'elle. Rossi lança un coup d'œil à Hotch et suivi le jeune génie. L'ambiance promettait d'être tendue.

JJ suivit Hotch sans un mot jusqu'à la voiture qu'on leur avait assigné. Elle s'assit côté passager et quand elle voulu ouvrir la bouche il lui dit :

**« Le travail c'est le travail, on parlera après. »**

Il avait coupé court à toute conversation. Non il n'avait pas envie de parler, oui il avait entendu JJ parler avec Will et il avait deviné qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre ? Et cette puis après tout, cette mission devait être sa priorité, et ils se devaient tout deux de rester professionnels, peu importait la décision finale, devant le reste du monde ils ne seraient que collègues.

JJ regarda par la fenêtre côté passager, les immeubles défiler sans rien dire...


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Voilà le chapitre 21, peut-être un peu plus long que les autres mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant._

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui continuent de lire et de reviwer cette fanfiction, merci encore._

**_Marina42:_**_Merci de tes reviews et pour ta fidélité. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. _

**_Guest: _**_Gracias por lo comentario, espero que usted no está decepcionado por este capítulo. Mi español no es muy bueno._

**_Criminals-Minds:_**_ Merci pour ta fidélité et ta reviews. Niveau tension, à mon avis ce n'est pas fini et garder un secret dans une équipe de profiler, n'est pas facile... :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 – Dure journée**

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Hotch et JJ se dirigèrent vers l'accueil qui leur indiqua la chambre de la petite fille. Par la fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur le couleur, JJ aperçut la petite Antonia. La fillette était sous respirateur. A côté d'elle se tenait une femme, sans doute sa mère, qui pleurait en serrant un mouchoir dans sa main. JJ prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la pièce.

**« Vous êtes la maman d'Antonia ? » **demanda JJ en se penchant vers elle.

La dame tourna son regard vers elle et acquiessa.

**« Je suis l'agent Jarreau, et voici l'agent Hotchner, nous sommes du FBI. Nous sommes là pour trouver qui a fait subir ça à votre fille. »**

La femme hocha la tête sans rien dire.

**« Est-ce qu'on peut lui parler ? » **

Elle regarda JJ de haut en bas, avant de répondre avec un fort accent hispanique :

**« Si, oui, si. » **

JJ lui sourit et lui demanda de sortir de la pièce, ce que la dame fit avec une incroyable docilité.

Hotch et elle se retrouvèrent seuls avec la petite fille, ils s'approchèrent et découvrirent que le visage de la fillette avait été déformé par l'explosion. JJ esquissa un mouvement de recul mais prit sur elle tandis que Hotch resta impassible et, en voyant la réaction de JJ, il prit les devant.

**« Antonia, tu m'entends ? Je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner, je travaille pour le FBI. »**

Les yeux de la fillette s'ouvrirent et regardèrent les agents devant elle. Elle hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

**« Tu peux répondre à nos questions ? » **

La fillette re-hocha la tête. JJ la regardait en essayant de ne pas s'impliquer émotionellement mais voir une enfant d'à peu près l'âge d'Henry défigurée alors qu'elle jouait dans le jardin la faisait trembler. Elle écouta Hotch poser les questions, la fillette répondait en hochant la tête pour oui, et baissait les yeux pour non. Les brûlures lui avaient partiellement endommagée la bouche et elle ne pouvait pas parler.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital après plus de deux heures à questionner la fillette et sa mère. Ils avaient appris que la fillette avait perdu son père et qu'on lui avait tendu le colis mais elle ne connaissait pas la personne.

Ils rentrèrent aux locaux où les autres les attendaient déjà. Morgan et Prentiss expliquèrent qu'il s'agissait de bombes artisanales, Rossi et Reid avaient demander à Garcia recouper les noms des anciens occupants proches des lieux des explosions, le coupable n'avait rien fait au hasard et il devait cibler ses victimes.

D'un commun accord, tard dans la soirée, ils se décidèrent à aller à l'hôtel pour se reposer un peu.

Dans sa chambre JJ repensa à la petite Antonia, l'image de la fillette défigurée la hantait. A cet instant elle aurait voulu serrer Henry dans ses bras. Elle regarda son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Will, le téléphone sonna puis passa sur répondeur, le message automatique se déclencha : _« Bonjour, vous êtes sur le portable de William Lamontagne Jr. je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant, veuillez me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai. »_

JJ attendit le _bip_ du répondeur avant de dire : **« Will, c'est JJ, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, et vous parler un peu à tous les deux. Rappelles moi quand tu auras ce message. Je t'embrasse. » **

Elle posa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et se décida à prendre une douche, pour permettre aux idées noires de partir.

De son côté Hotch venait de raccrocher son téléphone. Jack avait passé une bonne journée, il était content de dormir chez sa tante même si il aurait voulu avoir son père avec lui, et bientôt il aurait un tournoi de football avec sa classe et quelques écoles de Washington. Pouvoir parler à Jack c'était comme un rayon de soleil dans une journée sombre : si il n'avait pas montré ses sentiments devant la petite fille, il n'en avait pas moins était éprouvé.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

**« Oui ? »**

**« Aaron. » **

Hotch reconnut la voix de Rossi, il alla ouvrir.

**« Tu penses à la fillette ? »**

**« Je viens de parler avec Jack. » **dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué.

David le regarda.

**« Il va bien ? »**

**« Il a un tournoi de foot bientôt et l'école compte sur nous pour entraîner l'équipe quelques soirs. »**

**« Je savais qu'accepter la première fois était une erreur... Mes os ne supporterons pas le choc. » **plaisanta Rossi.

Hotch esquissa un sourire.

**« Elle était défigurée. » **finit-il par lâcher.

Rossi hocha la tête.

**« Je m'en doutais. »**

**« JJ a eut du mal à passer outre. »**

**« C'est normal aussi, c'est son instinct de mère. Et puis c'est humain, le jour où ça ne lui fera plus rien, il faudra changer de job. » **dit Rossi.

**« J'ai été dur avec elle. » **continua t-il de se confier à son ami.

**« Peut-être est-il temps de lui montrer que tu n'es pas qu'un chef d'équipe. » **continua Rossi.

**« C'est compliqué Dave, depuis que Reid nous a surpris, elle m'évite. » **

**« Il est temps de clarifier cette situation aussi. Ce n'est pas bon pour l'équipe, ce n'est pas bon pour l'enquête, ce n'est pas bon ni pour elle, ni pour toi. »**

Hotch hocha la tête Rossi avait raison.

**« Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, et moi allons manger un morceau. » **dit-il avant de s'éloigner, laissant Hotch seul.

Il savait que Rossi avait raison et que son attitude était contre son intérêt, il repoussait JJ par jalousie, parce qu'il l'avait entendu dire à Will qu'elle l'aimait avant de partir, et que ça avait été un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. Il se leva tout de même et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait JJ.

Il frappa.

De l'autre côté de la porte JJ était en jogging, une tenue « pyjama », pour la sortie de douche. Elle fut surprise d'entendre frapper car Prentiss et Reid étaient venu lui demander si elle voulait manger des tacos avec eux, Morgan et Rossi, mais elle avait refusé.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et demanda :

**« Oui ? »**

**« C'est Hotch. »**

JJ déverrouilla la porte et fit face à son supérieur.

**« Je peux entrer ? »**

Elle le regarda et se poussa pour qu'il puisse passer.

**« Bien sûr. »**

Elle referma la porte derrière lui.

**« Comment cas-tu ? » **demanda t-il.

Elle le regarda sans trop savoir quoi répondre et finalement elle dit :

**« Cette gosse est défigurée parce qu'un malade s'amuse à envoyer des bombes dans le quartier. Elle a 5 ans ! A 5 ans, on ne devrait pas avoir à craindre les méchants, à 5 ans on devrait pouvoir jouer sans avoir peur ! »**

Les larmes de rage perlaient à ses yeux pendant qu'elle continuait sa tirade. Hotch la regardait et l'écoutait. C'était cette sensibilité qui faisait qu'il avait aimé JJ à la seconde où il l'avait rencontré, cette humanité qu'elle avait qui la différenciait des autres. Elle était restée féminine, humaine, et pourtant si forte. Quand elle se tut enfin, elle le regarda, la tête sur le côté, les yeux qui appelaient au réconfort. Et à cet instant il sut que les mots étaient de trop, il s'approcha d'elle, attrapa son poignet et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Surprise JJ ne réagit pas, elle laissa son patron l'embrasser. Ce contact avait quelque chose de profondément humain qui lui faisait du bien. Quand il lâcha ses lèvres pour la regarder, elle murmura :

**« Et le travail ? »**

Hotch la regarda et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de murmurer :

**« Ce soir il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. »**

JJ posa sa main sur la nuque d'Aaron Hotchner et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Elle murmura :

**« Aaron... » **et glissa ses doigts vers la cravate noire qu'il portait toujours. Doucement elle en défit le nœud.

**« Jennifer... » **murmura t-il en se penchant vers l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda, personne ne prononçait jamais son prénom, même Will l'appelait JJ, non pas que ça lui déplaise mais l'entendre dire comme ça, dans un moment d'intimité lui donnait l'impression qu'elle occupait une place toute particulière.

Hotch fit courir ses doigts sur la nuque de JJ, avant de descendre sur ses épaules tendit qu'elle déboutonnait le premier bouton de sa chemise. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau lorsque soudain ils furent interrompu par le téléphone de JJ qui se mit à vibrer.

Elle regarda le smartphone.

**« Ne décroche pas. » **lui dit Hotch en essayant de la retenir mais la jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur l'objet qui affichait en lettre d'imprimerie **WILL**.

Elle repoussa doucement Hotch, se dégagea de son étreinte et appuya sur le bouton pour prendre l'appel. Au moment où elle commença à parler, en lui tournant le dos, Hotch eut l'impression de ne plus exister, et doucement il reboutonna sa chemise, remit sa cravate en place et sortit de la chambre, laissant JJ avec celui qu'elle semblait préférer.


End file.
